Are You Hungry?
by pacifica25
Summary: Everything has changed. Nothing is the same. Nothing will ever be the same. The past is lost. The future is bleak. And where is the Serenade? Singing a dove into permanent sleep.(OC's/AU)
1. Prologue

**I do not own anything you recognise as part of the Tokyo Ghoul series, only my imagination and my own ideas.**

* * *

Why should I care? He's just one ghoul. Just one. I've seen many more die before me, so why was this one different? I sat in the shadow and stiffened as I saw him get stabbed through the head, straight through. Disgusting. I was always told, the weakest ghouls were of no help, only the strongest will survive. Only the strongest. That's what I became. I became the strongest ghoul. I watched the dove as he stabbed his victim again. I winced. I wasn't supposed to have a heart this weak, this open…this vulnerable. I closed my eyes and listened to the ghoul cry out in pain, I listened to his slowing heartbeat. This was my life…but…if I let this one die…this one ghoul that I felt vulnerable to…was my life worth living? My eyes shot open and I leapt forward out of the shadows. Since when did anyone tell me the truth? Since when was nothing a lie? Since when did my life truly matter? This ghoul had someone; this was why he was fighting. Not for food. Not for fun. For someone. I released my rinkaku and stabbed the dove through the stomach. I didn't bother with my mask, there was no point, I already had my back to him. I scooped up the damaged ghoul and leapt out of reach of reality. Out of reach of pain. Out of reach of doves.

This was me.

This was really me, I thought as I ran home with a dying a ghoul and a shattered frame of mind.

This was the Serenade.

SSS rank ghoul.

'**DECEASED'**

* * *

**This is the teaser of a story that has been in my head for ages, hope you can continue reading~!**

* * *

I wish that you could you always stay/ We can wait right here and play/ Until somehow you can find/ A slightly better frame of mind


	2. Following Him Home

**I do not own anything you recognise as part of the Tokyo Ghoul series, only my imagination and my own ideas.**

* * *

I sighed in relief as I raised my head up from my meal, it had been so long since I'd eaten a meal this good. I always preferred Italian. It was a lot better than Japanese, it was exotic, new, exciting, it set my taste buds on fire. I stood up and walked away from the corpse. Fresh blood running down my jaw line like the best spaghetti bolognaise sauce in the world.

"Momo," I heard Seto call out behind me, "You're wasting your food. There's still meat on that leg." My lip curled up in disgust.

"There's no fucking way I'm going to put my mouth near their dick." I hissed and wiped the red sauce off my face self-consciously before turning around to face him. He was wearing his mask which was black and only covered the bottom half of his face, it had black, elastic straps being held in place by clasps over where his mask would be exposed. He rolled his black and red eyes. His brown hair was pulled back as he ran his hand through it.

"You should be eating more otherwise you'll be a runt forever." He groaned. I leapt forward and aimed my ukaku at his neck, it spurted from between my shoulder blades angrily and hung itself over my shoulder, it looked like a gun. It created a sort of barrel where a 'bullet' was loaded that formed a long, clean point that stopped just short of his neck. He didn't flinch or even blink; he just stared at me in a bored manner.

"You done?" He yawned and pushed me off; he knew I wouldn't kill him. He was like a brother to me, granted, he was an annoying one.

"You two ready to go home? Sachi-chan's waiting." Speaking of brothers, here was Seto's biological one. He was identical to his twin brother when his eyes were black and red, but when he assimilated into human society, he had blue eyes, not his brothers green. His name was Pierre.

"How long?" I asked.

"I dunno 'Guerrilla', I just got the text now." Pierre sighed; he lifted up his phone and waved it at them as if he was showing us proof. Like we could see the text from this far away.

"Well, I'm sorry for asking 'Heart Thief'." I hissed as I leapt up the building to be beside him.

"You coming Seto?" Pierre asked his only remaining family. Seto shook his head.

"Nah, tell Sachi that this century's 'Jack the Ripper' will be coming home late tonight~!" He chirped before disappearing into the shadows. Pierre and I couldn't sense his presence anymore. I looked at the shadows for a bit longer, as though I thought my will alone could bring back my surrogate family.

"Come on Momo, you know how Sachi gets when we're late." Pierre whispered as he pulled his mask back over his face, it was black and made his face fade into the darkness of the night, the only thing you could see was his red pupils and his visible, pale skin.

"Okay." I mumbled before putting my kagune away and following him home.

* * *

**Thanks for reading another chapter!**

* * *

Picture, picture, smile for the picture / Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister? / Everyone thinks that we're perfect / Please don't let them look through the curtains.


	3. Always Asleep

**I do not own anything you recognise as part of the Tokyo Ghoul series, I own my imagination and my own ideas.**

**From no one's POV (second person/third person)**

* * *

Momo and Seto walked through the surrounding, neglected gardens. Everything was overgrown and brown, it was dying, decaying…nothing like the inside of the building. Lights were on; Momo could hear music calling out to her.

_She took my arm_

_I don't know how it happened_

_We took the floor and she said…_

Momo felt the rhythm building up inside of her, like this song was allowing her to wash away her species. It made her feel human.

"_Oh don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me. I said you're holding back. She said shut up and dance with me!_" She sang, a window opened up above her and she saw the silhouette of a girl who was around 17, she had wavy brown, uncontrollable hair that hung in her face.

"_This woman is my destiny, she said oh oh oh, shut up and dance with me!_" The window girl sang back before both of them cackled together.

"Nice to see you Aiko!" Momo called up to her melodic friend.

"Same here, you were out late tonight! Were you hooking up with that Italian guy whom you're fascinated with and find absolutely _**delicious**_?" Aiko questioned. Momo shook her head, Aiko and her freaking ridiculous codes.

"Mmmm…him, he's so yummy ain't he?" Momo laughed back. Aiko motioned for them to come up before disappearing inside. Pierre held the door open for Momo as she waltzed in and was wrapped in her best friends arms. Aiko. Aiko. Aiko. She filled Momo's head until she thought her mind would implode.

"Get off me Aiko, you're choking me!" Momo ordered.

"Like hell I could choke you!" Aiko giggled.

"Where's Sachi-chan?" Pierre asked, pulling off his mask, this action reminded Momo that she had pulled hers back on during the run back home. She tugged off her gas mask and smiled.

"Sachi-chan?" Aiko grinned, "She's upstairs, in her '**Map Room**'." Pierre glided past them with a duffel bag.

"Oi! Is that dinner I smell?" Aiko yelled and chased after him. Momo shook her head and chuckled to herself. This was no ordinary building; this building had no humans in it what-so-ever…well, deceased ones. It was full of ghouls. Sachi had set up a gang after she vanished and invited the ghouls she recruited to live with her in this abandoned, multi-level building. So far, there were 7 members. Well, there were 6 really, one was in a coma and hadn't woken up yet. Not yet. But he should soon, Momo wanted a spar.

"DINNER~!" Aiko yelled triumphantly, she must've stolen the bag off Pierre. Oh well, while she feasted, the house would be silent. Which meant that Momo could try and read a book she found. What was it called again? 'Black Goat' something…

* * *

Aiko forced her teeth through the tough meat of the arm she'd located. OH MY FUCKING GOD WAS THIS GOOD! She moaned in happiness and stomped her feet on the ground in excitement, her mind was going crazy with these flavours. Who was this? The muscles were stretched more than you're average human. Had they been running? Desperate. She pictured the face they'd have made as Pierre came down on them. That face excited her; it was beautiful, despairingly beautiful. It was burnt into her mind even though she'd never seen this one's end. She started as she found herself eating more than her fair share, damn, Sachi wasn't gonna be happy about this. Aiko quickly picked up some pieces and a leg and put them on a plate. She carried them over to the door that had been placed in front of the kitchen table. She walked down the corridor behind it and came to the third door on her left. Aiko knocked once…twice…three times. No response. She grabbed the door handle and turned it slowly.

"Sorry for the intrusion…" She trailed off as she saw that the resident of the room was still asleep. Always asleep. Eyes always closed. She carried the plate over to his dresser and sat on his bed. She gently stroked his hand.

"Hey, you gotta eat something soon you know…this isn't healthy, this much sleep that is. Not that sleep is bad, well, sometimes it is 'cause you could die in your sleep…" She quickly pressed two fingers to his neck and sighed in relief.

"Thank god, thought you'd done a runner on us." She looked at his peaceful face; at least his injuries had recovered. She sighed quietly and began to walk out of the room.

"You can thank Pierre for the food you know." She whispered, pausing at the door like she did every night when she left his side. How could she have become attached to someone she'd never had a proper conversation with? She shook her head and looked back at his still figure.

"Night."

"Kaneki."

* * *

**BOOM! KANEKI'S ALIVE! BUT IN A COMA! Hey, I needed him to live, believe me, I can't handle the thought of him dead, so of course I'm gonna make him live in this. Please keep reading and remember to review~!**

* * *

'**Even the Devil was once and angel'**


	4. Selfish Prick

**Sachi's mask**

**I do not own anything you recognise as part of the Tokyo Ghoul series, only my imagination and my own ideas.**

* * *

Pierre knocked on Sachi-chan's door multiple times, every time he was greeted with silence. A cold, ugly silence.

"Sachi-chan," He called out, "we brought home some dinner. Join us before Aiko eats it all." He paused, as though he thought she would actually respond. Pierre sighed and walked down the stairs to the 2nd floor. He missed the door opening quietly and a girl stepping out from the rooms shadows.

"Maybe I should eat…" She mumbled and cautiously walked down the stairs, mustering up the strength to look brave and together when she stood in front of the others.

* * *

Aiko sat down on the couch and watched as Pierre entered the kitchen, which was adjacent from the lounge room. As was Kaneki's room. Aiko glanced back to where he was asleep and frowned.

"One of these days you'll wake up and I would've gotten tired of you. So wake up soon you fucking dipshit." She sighed before turning around and being greeted by a mess of blue hair and blue eyes. Aiko leapt back and fell off the couch, hitting her head on the coffee table.

"What the fuck were you doing?" The new arrival asked as he watched her stand up.

"What am I doin?! What about you? Why are you sneaking round like that?!" Aiko shouted, the blue haired teen simply turned his head away from her and appeared bored.

"Oi! I'm talkin to you!" She started to drawl and he sighed.

"Fix your language Aiko." He hissed before turning around to Pierre.

"Hey Ayato, how've you been?" Pierre asked, shaking his hand in the process. They did this every time they met after a while; it was a test to see who was stronger. So basically, Ayato would try to crush Pierre's hand and Pierre would attempt the same. This was a bad idea since they were on the same level of strength. They pulled away at the same time and turned their backs on each other so the other person wouldn't see how painful their handshake was. Fucking pride, Aiko thought and went back to lounging around on the couch.

"Where's Sachi?" Ayato asked.

"In her '**Map Room**', where else?" Aiko snapped at him, he rolled his eyes and began to walk away.

"Tell her I have news for her when you see her." He called back.

"Tell her yourself you freaking Neanderthal!" Aiko yelled out to his disappearing figure as he stuck up his middle finger at her.

Ayato stood outside the door that led to Kaneki's room, should he go in? Probably shouldn't, but he's unconscious, what harm could he do? _**Kill him in his sleep**_. Yeah, he probably would do that, if he was still his 15 year old self that is. He opened the door quickly and quietly shut it behind him. He regretted entering the room immediately. It was always too quiet in here, and because it was quiet, it made his thoughts louder. Why did he have to be asleep? He needed to wake up so Ayato could kick his fucking ass for breaking 103 of his bones. Fuck that had hurt like crazy. He turned around and leant against the door gently.

"Wake the fuck up Kaneki." He hissed, remembering to keep his voice down. Sachi had told him off multiple times about being loud. She'd also told him not to yell at the unconscious. Stupid ethics. Ayato sighed and grabbed a lonely chair that had been sitting in the corner of the room; he pulled it over to Kaneki's bed and sat down. He felt pissed. So damn pissed about this situation. Every time he stepped into this room it was like a wave of anger just came crashing down on him. Like he needed that right now.

"You need to fucking wake up, not just so I can kick your ass out of Tokyo, but it's not right. You giving in. I don't recall you being this selfish." Ayato snorted and shook his head, "Didn't you only go and get yourself mind fucked 'cause you wanted to protect your friends? That's not selfish. That's the opposite of selfish…fuck I don't know the word." He ran his right hand through his hair in an irritated manner before looking back at the half ghoul.

"You better wake up you selfish prick." Ayato hissed as he let his arms fall onto Kaneki's bed. His head soon followed as he felt the weight of exhaustion take over his senses and soon, he couldn't sense anything at all.

* * *

**So that's the mystery 6****th**** member revealed, but still, who's Sachi? Please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

'**I feel so dumb thinking about you all the time when I know you're not thinking about me at all.'**


	5. Rain

**I do not own anything you recognise as part of the original Tokyo Ghoul series, only my imagination and my own ideas.**

* * *

Sachi woke up and stretched her arms slowly as she sat up in her bed, new day, new start. She walked over to her closed curtains and grinned, she could hear it. She could smell it. She threw back the drapes and watched as droplets of water hit her window angrily, washing away all previous thoughts from days gone by.

"Rain."

* * *

Ayato woke up and found himself in Kaneki's room. Fuck. Had he been there all night? He looked out the small window in front of him and sighed.

"Great, rain." He groaned and stood up, regretting it immediately. He stumbled and cursed as he realised he had a dead leg. What a freaking great way to start the day.

* * *

Aiko's eyes snapped open as she heard the faint sound of water hitting her windows. She ran out of bed and down the halls, she kicked a badly painted door open and jumped on the bed within it.

"Momo! It's raining!" Aiko cheered as Momo growled angrily.

"I already know you completely insane asshole." She responded, whacking Aiko in the head with a book.

"Come on! Get up! Get up!" Aiko shrieked, Momo turned her back on her and closed her eyes. Please, just let me sleep, she prayed. Aiko pouted before grinning to herself, she took a deep breath before placing her mouth close to Momo's ear.

"WAKE UP!"

"PISS OFF YOU MOTHERFUCKING BITCH!"

* * *

"You can hear them can't you?" Pierre asked his brother who was still lying in bed. At least Pierre was able to confront a new day; his brother just completely rejected it.

"The only people that can't are deaf." Seto mumbled sleepily. Pierre threw a pillow over at his head.

"Get up you lazy dickhead." Pierre ordered. Seto lifted his left hand up and gave him the bird.

"Oh well, no food for you." Pierre sighed, his brother groaned angrily before sitting up.

"I didn't get enough sleep…" Seto muttered.

"And whose fault is that?"

"…Mine."

"Exactly, _tu es imbecile_."

"Fuck you and your French."

"_Ne fais pas le con._"

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!"

"_T'es vraiment trop con._"

"...It's too early to deal with you."

* * *

Pierre walked out of his room and up a flight of stairs, gently running his hand over the banister as he did. He came to the kitchen and saw Aiko sitting on a stool by the island bench in the kitchen.

"Good morning Pierre."

"_Bonjour_ you piece of shit." He responded and walked up to the fridge. Aiko grinned at him before going back to her breakfast.

"How'd we sleep?" She asked sweetly.

"Fine, yourself?"

"Perfect." Pierre turned to glare at her; she knew that he hated the word 'perfect'. He always hated that people thought that _**everything**_ would be alright. Aiko snorted before shoving a finger in her mouth. Pierre rolled his eyes before sitting down next to her, a pair of ears on his plate.

"Gross, I hate ears." Aiko shuddered as he put one in his mouth.

"I like them, they're chewy."

"You're disgusting."

"_Merci_." He grinned sadly. Momo burst into the room; you could sense her anger from Antarctica. It rolled off of her in waves and Pierre smiled again as he saw Aiko shudder.

"This is why you don't jump on the 'Guerrilla' in the morning." He chided.

"I thought she'd be happy." Aiko pouted.

"Does this look like the face of someone who seems happy to you?" Momo snapped as she walked into the kitchen. Ayato stiffly waltzed into the lounge room and flopped backwards onto the worn out couch.

"Morning." Pierre greeted him; Ayato waved a hand at him from the couch as proof that he was alive.

"I didn't know you stayed the night Ayato." Aiko looked back at him.

"Yeah, neither did I." He groaned before rolling onto his side. Sachi came down from the staircase and grinned at them all. Aiko cheered and clapped before running over to her and hugging her.

"Woah Aiko, I didn't die and come back to life." Sachi joked.

"You always lock yourself away when you're stressed, what was it this time?" Aiko asked as she pulled away from Sachi.

"Nothing major, just CCG." Sachi grinned and floated into the kitchen, her light brown hair flowed out behind her. Pierre shook his head happily, always happy. Sachi always appeared happy in front of them, god she had a strong soul.

"Where's Seto?" Sachi asked as she rifled through the fridge.

"In bed." Pierre replied shortly.

"_Pourquoi?_"

"_Il est fatigue_."

"Ah." Sachi turned to face Pierre, a demonic grin on her face. "We'll have to fix that won't we?" She began to stalk out of the room just as Aiko remembered.

"Oh! Seto stayed out late last night, he might have some information that you might wanna hear." She called out to Sachi.

"Thanks Aiko!" Sachi disappeared from sight; Aiko could hear her heavy feet slap against the concrete stairs as she descended. Bare foot, as always. Aiko turned back to her breakfast just in time to see Momo take a finger off her plate.

* * *

Seto was just about to drift off, back to sleep where he was always happy when a foot kicked him in the stomach.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL?!" He yelled, opening his tired eyes in shock. He looked up and saw a pair of green eyes looking down at him.

"Morning Seto!" Sachi chimed before removing her foot from his intestines and sitting down on the mattress.

"Morning…" He groaned before sitting up.

"Aiko told me you were out late, did ya hear something?" Sachi's tone changed, her usual cheerful self disappeared and she went into business mode. Seto knew not to piss her off when she was like this, experience taught him well.

"Yeah, I heard some Doves talking about it last night when I was walking around Ella's." Seto informed.

"What were they talking about?" Sachi asked, her eyes steeled over and she looked him dead in the eye.

"Dr. Kanou."

* * *

**Yes, Dr. Kanou is alive in this one. I need him for some funky stuff later. Please remember to review, follow or favourite~!**

* * *

"**Tomorrow's another day &amp; I am not afraid so bring on the rain."**


	6. Ella Rose

**I do not own anything you recognise as part of the Tokyo Ghoul series, only my imagination and my own ideas.**

* * *

Sachi sat beside Kaneki's bed and looked at his sleeping face. She rested her chin on her hands and thought over what Seto had told her.

_New experiments._

_CCG had found failed experiments in the 4__th__ Ward._

_4__th__ Ward was rumoured to have gotten more reckless._

_Reckless ghouls had moved into the 7__th__ Ward recently._

_7__th__ Ward is where we live._

_We can interrogate them before CCG do._

_How long have the CCG known though? Couple days tops._

_Enough time has passed for communication and information trade to be established, they'd have Doves on the case already._

_This'll be hard._

Sachi sighed miserably, allowing her head to hit Kaneki's mattress.

"What do we do Kaneki?" She whimpered, "How do we get to Kanou before the Doves do? They've already got a head start…" She thought it over some more before realising a way around this.

"Ella Rose!"

* * *

A strange girl glanced around the busy street quickly before stepping out of the alleyway she'd been hiding in. She gripped her briefcase tightly; this was dangerous, and stupid. Very stupid. Why was she doing this again? Her sister. Sister. She needed to find her sister. Would she find-? She shook the thought out of her head before it even finished its sentence. She would. She had to. A dark car pulled up in front of her and she leapt backwards.

"Are you okay Ma'am?" She heard a voice rumble from inside. They're voice was soft and deep.

"Uh, yes, no, I mean…gaaah, I'm fine." She managed a smile but that didn't stop the man from getting out of his car.

"You seem lost, do you need a lift?" He asked.

"No, no I'm fine. I'm just waiting…for someone." She added the last part hastily. The man grinned; he seemed to be in his 60's and had a polite way of smiling and talking to her. He seemed okay.

"I apologise, but I think you're waiting for me." He smiled earnestly.

"No, no I'm waiting for my friend Ella Rose. She'll be here soon." She gripped her briefcase even more tightly. CCG training had taught her well, she knew not to trust him, she knew he was starting to sound a bit hostile. She wanted him to leave her alone.

"I'm afraid Ella couldn't make it, but I did discover what your little meeting would've been about." He grinned. Her eyes widened in shock.

"I'm sorry?" She managed to mumble.

"How about the information comes straight from the person you seem to want to know so much about?" She stepped backwards. No, this couldn't be. Her breath caught in her throat and she felt like she was being suffocated by his sick kindness.

"N-No…" She trailed off in a hoarse voice.

"Don't worry Yui Iwagami." He whispered. 

"I'm Doctor Kanou and I'll be taking care of you from now on."

* * *

**Okay, two more mysteries revealed, no wait, three. **

**1\. Who is Ella Rose?**

**2\. Who is Yui Iwagami? CCG obviously, but who is she really?**

**3\. Who is Yui's sister and why does she have to find her?**

**Oh wait, there's another one:**

**4\. How do Yui and Sachi both know Ella Rose?**

* * *

"**If there ever comes a day when we can't be together, keep me in your heart, I'll stay there forever."**


	7. Come Home

**I do not own anything you recognise as part of the Tokyo Ghoul series, only my imagination and my own ideas.**

* * *

"Ella Rose?" Aiko murmured as Sachi looked at her in desperation, "I haven't talked to her in ages."

"Come on Aiko! She'll know what to do!" Sachi whined. Aiko glanced at their leader and then at the floor. Ella Rose…where would she be now? Would she still answer her phone for Aiko?

"I'll try, but if she doesn't respond than we have to find someone else." Aiko sighed. Sachi smiled and hugged her.

"We are definitely hunting together tonight." She promised the 16 year old who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay." Sachi pulled away and ran up the stairs.

"Where you going?" Seto yelled up to her.

"Training! I need to get rid of all this stress!" She called back. Everyone in the lounge room froze and looked at one another in fear. Sachi was a great fighter, one of the best. She wasn't feared by the CCG for nothing, but when she trained, she didn't like inanimate training dummy's, she liked ones that could move and think and make it harder for her to beat them. For example, she preferred to train with one of them.

"Who trained with her last time?" Momo hissed as they heard her door slam above.

"I did, I still haven't healed completely." Pierre groaned and reached for his foot as he remembered it breaking.

"I ain't going." Ayato warned.

"I don't wanna go!" Seto whined.

"I shouldn't have to go, she hates fighting me since she can't deal with long range attacks." Momo informed them.

"All the more reason you should go." Pierre whispered, "Practice."

"I can't go, she asked me for a favour, she can't ask for another week." Aiko glared at Seto.

"Why are you glaring at me?!"

"Because you haven't trained with her since June!"

"What month is it now?!"

"October!"

"Oh." Seto sighed miserably before standing up with a slouched back. They all heard Sachi's door open again, her feet slammed down on the stairs ecstatically. When she entered the room she looked at Seto and grinned.

"A volunteer!" She cheered and linked her arm with his.

"Sure." He groaned as he was pulled out of the lounge room.

"Good luck man!" Ayato called out to him.

"Fuck you Ayato!" Seto shouted back and that was the last they heard of him. Aiko looked out the window and contemplated Sachi's orders. Ella Rose, she was a badass ghoul that only killed Doves. Not other ghouls. She had this whole 'family' speech about it, pledging and shit that she would never hurt other ghouls because they were like brothers and sisters to her. Bullshit. She almost ripped another ghouls head off 'cause they stole her lunch. Granted it had been two months since she'd eaten but still. Aiko pulled out her phone and went through her contacts; she reluctantly stopped at Ella's name. She tapped it but left her thumb hovered above the call button hesitantly. Ayato saw her hesitating and sighed, he grabbed her thumb and forced it down onto the call button.

"Wait-what?!" Aiko cried out as her phone dialed and waited for Ella to pick up.

"You're welcome." Ayato muttered before standing up and leaving the room. Aiko threw a pillow at him as he left but missed horribly. She turned back to her phone and held it back to her ear. When was the last time she'd seen Ella Rose? Was it when she'd run away from her? And her family? Oh god…her family. She stiffened as she remembered them. So nice. So kind. So polite. So understanding. So…**human**.

"_Hello?_" She heard a voice come through the phone, she leapt back, startled. How long had someone been there?

"Um, hello, this is Aiko." She stated and winced as she heard a squeal of delight.

"_Aiko!_"

"Hi Ella."

"_How've you been kid? Haven't seen you since you ditched!_" She mentioned it so casually like it didn't cause her any pain, like the memory didn't bother her. The complete opposite of Aiko.

"I've been good, getting better at hiding, listen Ella. Have you-"

"_Have you talked to your parents?_"

"Ella, this isn't the time."

"_It'll never be the time with you Aiko; you need to talk to them. It's like a band-aid._"

"Ella."

"_You either leave it on so it heals slowly and will cause more pain than when you first got the wound-_"

"Ella."

"_-or you rip it off and get the wound exposed and get over the pain! Somehow that sounded better in my head._"

"Ella! I'm not calling about my parents." Aiko whispered.

"_You're not?_"

"No."

"_Then why are you calling me?_" Aiko fumbled over what to say, how was she supposed to ask her a favour when they hadn't seen each other in five years?

"_You in trouble? You need something?_" Ella asked, it was as though she'd read Aiko's mind. Aiko smiled, she'd missed this, she thought she hadn't. But she had.

"Yeah, well, not really. I just need some info."

"_What on?_" She could hear Ella grab a pen and paper on the other end.

"You know Dr. Kanou?"

"_Honey, I curse that name before I go to bed every night instead of prayin'. What do you wanna know?_"

"Um, just where he is, what he's up to. Anything you can get would be fine."

"_Okay, but under one condition._" Aiko winced, oh god, please no, anything but that.

"What's the condition?"

"_Talk to your parents or your sister at least._" Damn, Aiko thought.

"No, I can't. It's been so long."

"_All the more reason to talk to them._" Ella was unfazed by Aiko's excuses. Aiko looked around the lounge room and saw everyone staring at her in curiosity, she ran out of the room and into her own room. She locked the door and went back to Ella.

"_Well? You gonna talk to them?_"

"No."

"_Then no information for you._"

"Ella!"

"_Sorry kiddo, but I can't just help you out and turn a blind eye while your family continues to crumble._"

"But-!"

"_No buts, nope. Not gonna listen to your excuses. How do you think your parents feel? I know I got you out of that house but listen, Aiko, you gotta at least chat. If not in person than over the phone._" Aiko stared at the ground in humiliation. What should she do? Sachi needed this info, but…Aiko didn't want to talk to her parents. Not now. But Sachi…

"Fine."

"_Wow…you cave easily._"

"Oh shut up."

"_I'll call you as soon as I get something._"

"You better." Aiko hissed as she hung up.

* * *

Ayato looked at Pierre in curiosity as he re-entered the room.

"What was that about?" He asked, Pierre shrugged and mumbled something. Ayato frowned.

"What was that comment?" He hissed.

"I said 'I think she's talking about her family'. You know; the ones who raised her, not the ones that ditched her." Pierre responded sharply. Ayato nodded slowly as he remembered what Sachi had told him about Aiko when he'd come here for the first time.

'Aiko is especially touchy about her past; don't ask her about it unless _**she**_ brings it up. Don't ever bring it up. Got it?' Ayato had nodded at the time but now he felt that he didn't understand at all. That he hadn't 'got it' what-so-ever. He looked to where Aiko had run off, what was it about her past that was so secretive?

* * *

Aiko pulled her knees up to her chest and went through her call history. Missed calls. So many missed calls. All from her parents and her sister. She sobbed silently as she read some of their messages.

'_Aiko? Where r u? Come home. We miss u._'

'_Sis? Come on, stop messing about &amp; come home._'

'_Aiko, we're all worried about u, plz come home._'

Come home. Come home. Come home. Come home. Come home. Come home. Come home. Come home. Come home. Come home. Come home. Come home. Come home. Come home. Come home. Come home. Come home. Come home. Come home. Come home. Come home. Come home. Come home. Come home. Come home. Come home. Come home. Come home. Come home. Come home. Come home. Come home. Come home. Come home. Come home. Come home. Come home. Come home. Come home. Come home. Aiko sobbed as she repeated the phrase over and over in her head, her tears suddenly becoming loud.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she read the last message ever sent to her.

'_You missed ur sister's graduation. Just thought u should know._'

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

**Chapter Six is over. Yay~! Mystery about Ella Rose solved, she collects information and sells it. Mystery about how Yui knows her solved, Ella helped Aiko escape from home and Aiko knows Sachi. Please review and continue reading!**

* * *

'**Letting go doesn't mean I don't love you. It just means I love you so much that I want you to be happy.'**


	8. Time Changes People

**I do not own anything you recognise as part of the Tokyo Ghoul series, only my imagination and my own ideas.**

* * *

Sachi was about to kick Seto in the face when her left pocket vibrated against her leg. She raised a hand up to Seto, signalling a break and he sighed with relief and walked over to the side to pick up his tooth. Sachi pulled out her phone and checked her messages. Aiko.

_The info is on its way. _

Sachi smiled, that's her girl. She tucked the phone back into her pocket before calling Seto back onto the floor for round 15.

* * *

Momo stood outside Aiko's door, her hand was only 5 millimetres from the wood, she was frozen. Ready to knock. But what she could hear behind the door scared her. Aiko was crying. The only time she'd seen her cry before was when she got hurt on the battlefield, like a broken arm or a chunk of her missing. Even when she'd first come here she hadn't cried, even though she'd just left her whole family behind. Momo sighed and instead opted for sitting against this side of the door. She heard Aiko choke on her sadness as the sound of Momo's knocking reached her ears.

"Aiko? It's me Momo." She whispered through the crack in the door.

"I know, I can smell you." Aiko stated, it sounded like she had a blocked nose, that's what you get for crying so much. A funny sounding voice that somehow (for Aiko) makes the situation worse.

"Can I come in?" There was a long pause of silence; Momo could hear Ayato and Pierre talking in the lounge room. Their voices were muffled and when Pierre laughed it sounded like the echo of rumbling thunder in the distance. She heard shuffling before the door unlocked with a satisfying 'click'. Aiko had always liked it when it clicked. Momo remembered that when she got the lock fixed she spent a whole hour just locking the door and unlocking. Listening to the click of metal pieces falling into place. It was also because of such a useless amount of time wasted that the lock broke and she was locked in her room for 2 days as a means of punishment. More from Momo than anyone else. As she entered the room she saw Aiko move to the side of the door frame, as though she was observing her actions within the small, dark room.

"Man, Aiko you look like shit. What happened back there?" Momo murmured as she closed the door.

"Nothing." Aiko snapped.

"Seems more like something rather than nothing."

"Well…it should be nothing, but…I don't know what it is."

"Why don't you start with what it _was_?" Momo suggested gently as she sat down in the middle of the room. Aiko looked at her in shock; even though Momo was only 13 years old she seemed to be the most mature person in the group. Even more mature than Sachi who was 23 (and still acted like a 7 year old, as she would declare proudly whenever someone had a go at her about her mental capacity).

"It was my family, _**my**_ family. Now, it's nothing." Aiko murmured.

"Your family? As in your adoptive family? Or your real one?" Momo questioned.

"My adoptive one."

"What about them?" Aiko sighed miserably.

"Before I can get the information, Ella wants me to speak to them." She explained.

"Then speak to them."

"We didn't leave on the best terms."

"What do you mean?" Momo drawled.

"Um…we left, on no terms at all. I kind of ditched them in the middle of the night." Momo stared at her in shock.

"You asshole." She whispered. Aiko flushed a deep red.

"Yeah? Well you're a bitch."

"Tell me something I don't know." Momo chuckled. Aiko huffed quietly as she sank to the ground, pulling her knees back up to her chest.

"So, you don't wanna speak to them? Or are you, perhaps, afraid of what they'll think of you?" Momo wondered aloud while checking Aiko's reaction to what she said. She flinched on the second question.

"You are afraid!" Momo declared.

"Shut up Momo."

"Like hell I'm gonna shut up. You have no excuse to be scared of these people, they loved you, raised you, treated you with respect. Hell, they **tolerated **you." Momo emphasised the word 'tolerated' again to see Aiko's reaction. She winced.

"Aiko, it's gonna be fine, there'll be yelling but they love you. They gotta love you; you're part of their family." She whispered as Aiko thought it over. Momo watched as she tilted her head from side to side, she did this when she was contemplating. Usually, when she tilted her head to the left, it meant she was thinking something negative. When she tilted her head to the right, she was thinking of the positive sides to the situation. Now that she knew that, Momo realised that Aiko mainly thought of the negatives.

"Fine, I'll do it." Aiko groaned, wiping away her tears as she did.

"Great. Just talk to them, nothing major, not yet." Momo encouraged as she left the room. Aiko nodded to herself.

"Okay, guess I should call Sis." Aiko scrolled through the contacts and reached her sisters phone number.

_**Yui Iwagami.**_

* * *

**Now, does anyone remember Yui? (Go back to Chapter 5 if you need to) Onwards! TO CHAPTER NINE!**

* * *

**TIME CHANGES PEOPLE**


	9. No One Takes My Family

**I do not own anything you recognise as part of the Tokyo Ghoul series, I only own my imagination and my own ideas.**

* * *

Ayato's eyes snapped open as he remembered that he forgot something. Shit, he felt that it was important. He sat up and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"You fell asleep, again." Pierre sighed from the kitchen; Ayato looked over at him and frowned. It wasn't anything to do with Pierre…what the fuck was it? He shook his head angrily and stood up.

"What's wrong?" Pierre asked.

"I forgot something." Ayato hissed, his eyes narrowed as he focussed on blocking Pierre out.

"Um…is it important?"

"Would I be stressing if it wasn't?" Ayato snapped. Pierre raised his hands as if to show he had no weapon before turning back to his food. Ayato closed his eyes and focused as hard as he could. He heard someone enter the room and tried to block them out.

"What's Bunny doing?" Momo asked. Ayato winced as he heard his horrible nickname.

"Trying to remember something he forgot." Pierre informed her as Ayato heard him crunch down on something. He had no idea what but hell, it smelled delicious.

"Do you two mind?!" He snapped at them, his eyes shooting open as he turned to look at them.

"Wow…someone ate the wrong side of the corpse." Momo commented.

"Fuck off." He hissed and flopped back down on the couch as he tried to remember.

"How's Aiko?" Pierre asked, again, chomping down on something delicious.

"She's fine. Why?" Momo asked.

"No reason, she just seemed shaken up." Pierre stated.

"Well, she just needs to sort out some issues with her family; you know…the whole 'gone' thing." Momo whispered vaguely. Ayato's eyes snapped open.

"FUCK!" He yelled and sat up.

"What's the matter Bunny-kun?" Pierre taunted as the pair of them looked over to see his shocked face.

"I remembered." Ayato groaned as he hit himself in the face.

"Oh don't do that Ayato, you're only hurting yourself." Momo advised before walking over to him. He looked at her and gave her a 'what the fuck' face before shaking it off and looking at Pierre.

"I need Sachi, now."

"Woah, aren't you a little young to 'need' a girl like Sachi?" Pierre joked, but his laughing moment ending as quickly as it had begun via a cushion to the face.

"This is serious you French bastard!" Ayato snapped.

"What is it Ayato?" Momo questioned, ignoring Pierre's groans as he realised a tooth of his had fallen out.

"I learnt something while I was out last night, it was related to two major groups that Sachi is interested in."

"Okay, who?"

"Doves and Dr. Kanou."

* * *

Sachi pulled her vibrating phone out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID. Momo. What now?

"Hello?"

"_Sachi-chan! Ayato has news!_"

"Oh my god, is he pregnant?" Sachi smirked.

"_Not the time Sachi-chan. Not. The. Time._"

"Okay, what's up?"

"_He got info on the Doves and Dr. Kanou. It's creepy info, like, really creepy._"

"Um…do I want to know?"

"_I don't know let's see._" Sachi sighed heavily into the phone before letting Momo continue.

"_Okay, he overheard that Dr. Kanou was getting more reckless, he was taking more subjects than usual. He's been taking more and more humans, and not just people who were homeless and that no one would miss, but, like, important people._"

"Go on."

"_Right, well, he's started taking Doves as his subjects._"

"What?!"

"_I know_."

"That's insane! He'll be caught for sure!"

"_I know, but that's not the worst part._"

"Oh god."

"_The Doves are actually working. They're actually turning into ghouls successfully, all because they train harder than ghouls do. You know, in order to fight us._"

"Okay…so there are Dove-Ghouls out in the world, how is that the worst part?"

"_Do you remember a certain ghoul friend that we have? You know, called Aiko?!_"

"Um…yeah, so what?"

"_Well, we just told her the info, coz, you know, we couldn't find my phone so we were buying time and she just stared at us in horror._"

"How come?"

"_She has a sister, Yui Iwagami? I think that's her name, and uh…she's a ghoul investigator and um…_"

"She went missing." Sachi's eyes widened in shock. First of all, Aiko's sister is a ghoul investigator? Second, Dr. Kanou was taking Doves? Third, Aiko's sister was taken? She frowned as she thought over the situation. It wasn't looking good.

"How long has Yui been missing?" She ordered in a cold, dark voice. Seto appeared beside her and looked at her in concern.

"_A week, Aiko asked her parents and they assumed a week_."

"Shit!" Sachi swore away from the phone, shit shit shit shit shit! She was probably already a ghoul. This was bad, very bad.

"What does Aiko want to do?" Sachi brought the phone back to her mouth and hissed the question through its speaker.

"_She wants to save her sis_." She could hear Momo frown in confusion, unaware of where this was going.

"Right, tell her we leave at midnight, Tuesday."

"_Wait, what?! You can't be serious? Right?_"

"I am dead serious Momo, now get ready to head out." Sachi slammed her phone shut and cursed under her breath. No more. No more people left behind. She swore that when she started this group. Fuck the Doves. Fuck Dr. Kanou. Fuck other ghouls. No one would take her family from her. Or her family's family. No one. No where. Her eyes turned black with the pupils a menacing red.

No fucking way.

* * *

**Chapter 8 is finished! Sorry about the wait, it's been a hectic time~ Anyhow, please review, I would LOVE some reviews. Keep reading!**

* * *

**Good friends are hard to find, harder to leave and IMPOSSIBLE to forget.**


	10. You Won't Feel A Thing

**I do not own anything you recognise as part of the Tokyo Ghoul series, I only own my imagination and my own ideas.**

* * *

When Sachi got home she was not in a happy place. She threw her phone at the first wall she saw and screamed. Seto took a step away from her and thought about the best way to escape if she did decide to go on a rampage.

"Sachi-chan?" He heard Aiko mumble from within the house. Sachi sighed and stretched her limbs.

"I'm fine Aiko, just fucking pissed." She answered the unspoken question and barged her way indoors. Seto followed cautiously and looked at Aiko, her eyes were red and puffy, a soggy tissue was hurriedly concealed within her pocket and he sighed before taking her hand.

"It's okay, you heard Sachi, we're going on Tuesday at midnight." He smiled reassuringly. Aiko nodded slowly before allowing herself to be led further into the house. They entered the lounge room to find Sachi being scolded by Momo.

"We can't go! We don't even know where to find Dr. Kanou!" Momo bellowed from one side of the room. Even though she was the one that was telling Sachi off, she was still scared of the easily angered leader.

"No one gets left behind Momo."

"How can we leave someone behind when we never even fucking picked them up?!" Momo yelled at the brunette. Sachi stood there and let all of Momo's words sink in, this was different. Usually she would smile and say something more offensive towards Momo whenever they got into fights. But this time she was silent and just took all the blows.

"If you don't want to help Aiko, then don't come." Sachi whispered. Momo froze on the spot, her eyes flicking from Sachi to Aiko who was staring at the unusually quiet leader.

"I didn't say that." Momo hissed.

"Subtext." Sachi snapped.

"Shut up."

"Don't come if you're so hell bent on protecting your ass Momo, but I am not just going to sit by and let a family member suffer. Especially when I know that there may be some hope left." Sachi looked her opponent dead in the eye. Momo took a step back and hung her head. Her eyes looking directly at the floor. Sachi's fiery eyes wilted into sadness as she walked over to Momo.

"I just have to do this; I can't let Aiko feel anymore pain." She murmured. Seto felt Aiko's hand stiffen within his, he looked down to see her eyes widen in shock and then fall to the floor in humiliation.

"Why do you feel you always have to do it alone?" Momo whispered.

"Well, do you want to come with me and protect **my** ass this time?" Sachi grinned as the little 'Guerrilla' looked up into her green eyes.

"Who else would?" Momo joked. The atmosphere in the room lightened, Ayato stood up and sighed painfully.

"Guess I'll go."

"Me too." Pierre sighed.

"I have to go, she's my sister." Aiko declared childishly.

"Well, if everyone else is going…" Seto smiled. Sachi smiled at them all.

"You guys…what would I do-!" Sachi was cut off by the sound of a long, painful scream that erupted from the once most silent room in the house.

Kaneki's room.

* * *

Dr. Kanou leered at Yui as she slept on the operating table.

"Don't worry dear, you won't feel a thing."

* * *

**Okay, so, that was a short chapter, I should try to make up for it in Chapter 10 huh? O_O I'M REACHING THE DOUBLE DIDGETS! HELL YEAH!**

* * *

**If you were to write a story with me in the lead role, it would certainly be a**

**TRAGEDY**


	11. GET OUT!

**I do not own anything you recognise as part of the Tokyo Ghoul series, I only own my imagination and my own ideas.**

* * *

**SHIT GOT MESSED UP GO BACK TO THE NEXT CHAPTER TO UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON, SERIOUSLY, I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HAPPENED THIS CHAPTER JUST DISAPPEARED!**

* * *

He woke up in a dark room, where was he? Why was he here? He didn't want to be here...but, he wasn't even here before. He was supposed to be in V14. Why wasn't he there?

_Pathetic._

Huh? He glanced around the room. There was no one there.

_You're pathetic Kaneki-kun._

Kaneki's eyes widened. Rize-san?

_Even in your greatest moment, you couldn't deliver. How pathetic can you be?_

No…what was she…what did she mean? Couldn't deliver? What?

_Kaneki-kun, how hilarious your life has become. You strived to protect your friends and didn't want to lean on anyone and cause them trouble. And in your "dying" moments you were saved by a stranger._

_**Hilarious.**_

No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. What did she mean? Kaneki gripped his dirty, white hair in agony. No, he wasn't supposed to be the one getting saved; he was supposed to protect everyone. He was supposed to be strong enough to protect his friends. His eyes widened as silent tears rolled down his pale cheeks. He'd failed. He couldn't protect anyone.

_That's right Kaneki-kun. You failed. You're laughable. You're a failure yourself. You try to be strong and yet you are still weak. You attempt to protect your friends, and instead they die following your instructions. __**It's all your fault.**_

No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No.

_**Yes. You failed; they died because you weren't strong enough. How laughable. You will always be pathetic Kaneki-kun. Pathetic. Laughable. You will never be strong.**_

_**NEVER.**_

Kaneki screamed out in pain, not caring if someone heard him. His hands clawed at his face. Get out. Get out. Get out. Get out. Get out. Get out. Get out. Get out. Get out. Get out. Get out. **Get out. Get out. Get out. Get out. Get out. Get out. Get out. Get out. Get out. Get out. GET OUT. GET OUT. GET OUT. GET OUT. GET OUT. GET OUT. GET OUT. GET OUT. GET OUT. GET OUT. GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!**

Kaneki screamed again and again, why was this happening to him? Wasn't he supposed to be strong? Wasn't he supposed to be able to protect everyone? He ate Rize-san…Yamori-san…all those other ghouls at the Gourmet Club…why? Why was he still so weak?

"Kaneki!" Someone burst into the room and yelled his name. He turned his head to face them and saw someone unfamiliar. Who? Were they…did they save me? He thought as he continued to look at them, his eyes still adjusting to the lighting, more people appeared behind them as vague shapes. The first person entered the room cautiously and stood beside him.

"Kaneki?" They asked. The voice…they were beginning to get familiar. Had Kaneki met them before? He shook in fear, not of the person who had approached him. But of what was to come next, would he go completely crazy once and for all? Would he be tortured again? Or…would he hurt others this time around? Because he had failed and could see no current light. As though the strangers heard his thoughts one ordered:

"Turn on the light!"

The light flashed on brilliantly, Kaneki winced at the sudden source and looked away from them. He covered his face again; he couldn't let anyone see his weakness.

"Oi, Kaneki, respond." He felt someone slap him over the head and he cringed as they grabbed his hair and forced him to look up at them. His eyes widened.

"A-Ayato-kun?" He murmured as he saw Touka-chan's younger brother.

"Huuh? Who said you could add the 'kun'?" Ayato snapped.

"Ah, sorry Ayato-san." Kaneki corrected himself, maybe he was still in Aogiri and the 'memories' of afterwards were just a dream. But then…why would he have a proper bed? Wasn't he in a chair? And if that had all been a dream…than what had Rize-san been talking about?

"Man, you're completely fucked up if you're adding the 'san'." Ayato sighed.

"You didn't have to slap him Ayato!" Kaneki saw an orange, curly haired girl appear beside Ayato as she scolded him.

"Shut up Momo, you already know that I have business with this fucked up piece of shit." Ayato smirked demonically as he turned to glance at Kaneki. Kaneki stared at them all; the one who had entered the room first was a brown haired girl with green eyes that were looking at him out of concern. She walked over to him tentatively and sat down on his bed.

"Kaneki? Are you okay?" She asked, her voice was nothing like she appeared. It was strong and confident whereas she seemed a little frightened of him.

"Who are you?" Kaneki slurred, he felt a headache coming on.

"Oh, I'm Sachi. I'm one of the people that helped you recover." This 'Sachi' informed him.

"Move outta the way Sachi, I gotta deal with him." Ayato groaned.

"No Ayato, not today." Sachi hissed.

"Um…what's going on?" Kaneki murmured, his eyebrows furrowing together in concern. Sachi turned her bright, green eyes towards him and smiled uncertainly.

"Apparently you beat Ayato up in the past and uh…he kinda wants revenge." She rubbed the back of her head; did she do that when she was anxious?

"Beat up?!" Ayato exclaimed angrily, "He broke half of the freaking bones in my body!" Kaneki's eyes widened, that had happened after he'd killed Yamori. Did that mean that everything that Kaneki thought had been a dream had actually happened? His eyes widened yet again in shock, Sachi watched as he opened his mouth to scream and quickly grabbed a piece of human flesh from the plate that had been placed beside him yesterday. She shoved it into his mouth and quickly retracted her hand.

"Eat it." She ordered. He didn't utter a single word of protest even though he still believed that eating humans was wrong, that's why he ate ghouls. He also ate them to get stronger, but that plan had obviously gone to hell and now he couldn't control his own power. He swallowed it and looked at her in pain. She sighed and turned to a brown haired guy beside her. His green eyes had lit up when she had turned to him.

"Seto, go get some more food." Seto looked from her to Kaneki before nodding silently and exiting the room.

"Kaneki?" Kaneki turned towards the new voice and found a teenage girl with wild, brown hair staring at him. He reeled back in shock at how close she was.

"Uh…yes?" He murmured.

"What's it like being a half-ghoul?" She asked. Kaneki stared at her for a while, as though he believed that the answer to her question would be found on her freckled face.

"It's painful." He replied as truthfully as he could. She frowned out of the sadness that was in the answer but soon recovered and shuffled onto the bed and sat right beside him.

"My name's Aiko. Aiko Iwagami."

"Idiot, you don't tell him your last name." Momo hissed.

"Yeah, well I can do what I want." Aiko stuck out her tongue at Momo before turning back to Kaneki.

"So, when and how did you become a half-ghoul?" She asked. Kaneki frowned, this was a delicate matter, but this girl seemed so nice. Wait. How did they know he was a half-ghoul? He turned to Ayato as he only just realised this.

"What?" Ayato mumbled.

"Did you tell them I was a half-ghoul?" Kaneki asked.

"Yeah, also told them your name." Kaneki looked at him wide eyed, but instead of it being stereotypically in awe, it was in betrayal of someone he never even trusted.

"Oh come on, they were calling you 'Shiro' before I told them, better that they called you by your real name then something unoriginal." Ayato reasoned and left the room.

"Don't mind him." A guy with brown hair and blue eyes spoke from the corner he stood in. He looked a lot like Seto, except for the eyes. The eyes were different. Maybe they were twins?

"He's just pissed at you cause of the whole bone thing." He spoke again before realising that Kaneki was confused about who he was.

"I'm Pierre, Seto's biological brother." Pierre stated. Sachi walked over to him silently.

"Can you go get something for me to write on please?" She asked, he nodded subtly before leaving Kaneki alone with a bunch of ghoul girls.

"Hey Kaneki, do you have a koukaku like me?" Aiko asked.

"Um…" Kaneki trailed off and looked at Sachi as though he was asking for permission to tell her.

"Go ahead Kaneki, doesn't bother me. Does it bother you?" She asked, Kaneki shook his head and looked back at Aiko.

"I have a rinkaku." He stated bluntly.

"YOU'VE GOT TAILS!" Aiko squealed before she got hit on the head by Momo.

"Don't worry about her," Momo smiled grimly, "She just likes rinkakus."

"But wouldn't the 'tail' type be the bikaku? They sprout from the tail bone." Sachi stated. Aiko looked at her in shock before shaking her head.

"Rinkaku look more like tails then those ugly pieces of shit that are called 'bikaku'." She stated defiantly. Kaneki watched as she folded her arms childishly before saying anything else.

"How old are all of you?" He asked.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm 16." Aiko smiled.

"23." Sachi stated, holding up her fingers to show the amount.

"Unlucky 13." Momo sighed.

Kaneki stared at them and then at the door.

"What about the others?" He asked quietly.

"Seto and Pierre are both 18 years old." Sachi smirked.

"Ayato's turning 17 soon." Momo hissed.

Kaneki's eyes widened. What? Wasn't Ayato meant to be turning 16? Sachi noticed Kaneki's shock and sighed miserably, she rubbed the back of her head before turning her eyes to him.

"We should probably tell you how long you slept huh?" She murmured. Aiko and Momo looked at each other and then at the floor. Momo leaned against the wall and didn't take her eyes of the floor for a single second. Aiko crossed her arms across her chest and lifted her eyes back up to look at Kaneki with sympathetic eyes. He looked straight at Sachi who stood up and shoved her hands into her back pockets.

"Kaneki, you kinda slept for…well, a year. Round that." Sachi informed him. His eyes widened and he reeled back in shock so much that he fell out of his bed. Aiko ran around to the other side of the bed and helped him stand up.

"What?" He whispered.

"We're telling the truth. You slept for a year; we think it was because you were stabbed through the head." Sachi stated.

"We also believe you may have lost some memories, but since we don't really know you we thought Ayato would be enough of a test." Momo lifted her head lazily and cocked it to one side.

"It turned out you remembered him, so we think you didn't forget much…at least, nothing important…" Sachi mumbled. Kaneki took a step back.

"You're lying…you have to be." He whispered hoarsely.

"If we were lying than why would you have been in a coma? Why would your wounds have healed? Surely you remember being stabbed through the eye." Momo hissed. He frowned, they had a point but surely…no, they had to being lying. If they were telling the truth than…what had happened to Anteiku? What had happened to his friends? Touka-chan…Nishio-senpai…Hinami-chan…

"Look Kaneki, we have to get something out of the way before you can say anymore." Sachi announced in a confident tone, one you couldn't argue against. If you did, it felt like you would lose. He looked at her to find her green eyes had changed. The pupil turned red while everything around it warped into black. Red veins erupted from the pupil and crawled to the very edges of her eyeball. Red cracks formed on the skin around it and Kaneki flinched.

"We're going out on Tuesday for a mission to save someone important," Sachi glanced at Aiko who stiffened, her grasp on Kaneki getting tighter, "you have a choice. Come or don't come."

"H-How am I supposed to fight in this condition?" Kaneki argued.

"You'll be fine; we'll train you tonight and tomorrow morning." Sachi muttered. She obviously wanted him to come. She'd heard of him. Kaneki Ken. The Centipede. He apparently had a half kakugan, that sounded interesting and she wanted to see it with her own eyes. Kaneki thought about his situation, these people don't look like much but Kaneki got the feeling that they knew people and could help him find his friends…or at least…the person Itori-san had been talking about that night in the bar. The person who had cut the steel bars that had 'killed' Rize-san. The person that had influenced his path from that night onwards. He wanted to find them, he wanted to know why.

"I'll come." Kaneki stated in a monotone, his timid voice from before was completely gone, his left eye had turned, it shook crazily within its socket. As though it couldn't control itself and wanted to leap out.

"What's the condition?" Sachi sighed, she sensed there was one. If not, then what had he been thinking off that whole time she'd waited for an answer?

"I want to find the person that killed Rize-san." He said. Sachi smirked before holding out her hand.

"Deal."

He shook her hand firmly before all three of them left him in peace.

* * *

**Woah, long chapter. Yay~! DOUBLE DIGITS! Now, for chapter 11~~**

* * *

**THERE IS A HELL BELIEVE ME I'VE SEEN IT**


	12. Here come the New Kings

**I do not own anything you recognise as part of the Tokyo Ghoul series, I only own my imagination and my own ideas.**

* * *

Ayato sighed as he stood outside Kaneki's door. Why was he given the task of training him? Fucking Sachi.

'_It'll be good for you and for him; you always wanted to get back at him right? This is your chance._" He recounted her words with hatred as he pulled his hood tighter over his head. Damn her to hell. Kaneki's door opened slowly and Ayato found himself standing in front of the white haired half-ghoul. Ayato simply stopped leaning against the wall and began to lead Kaneki out of the house without a word.

"Ayato-kun, where are we going?" Kaneki asked from behind him.

"Training area, everyone's already there." Ayato murmured angrily. Kaneki noted the fact that Ayato didn't say anything about the 'kun' this time. Kaneki turned his head to his right and saw a busy street, he smelt so many delicious humans walking by and he felt himself salivate. Crap, he should be focusing on the training up ahead, not food. He just ate anyway.

_Kaneki-kun, who cares about training? Who cares about this 'important person' that Sachi wants you to help find? There's food right over there. Why not go eat those tantalizing meals that are already within your reach?_

"Shut up." Kaneki muttered. Damn you Rize-san.

"Huh? What was that?" Ayato turned around to face Kaneki who started before shaking his head.

"Nothing." He mumbled. Ayato frowned before opening an old, creaking door that looked like it could fall off its hinges any second. Kaneki followed tentatively.

"Did you bring your mask?" Ayato asked in the dim light of the hallway they'd entered. Dust flew into Kaneki's face and he sneezed miserably before nodding.

"Get it out."

"Why?"

"If we get caught by Doves while training then they won't see our real faces. Always take your mask to training you idiot." Ayato snorted before pulling his mask on. It was a new mask, not his old demon one that Kaneki had seen him wear. This one was a black rabbit…the opposite of Touka-chan's mask. Kaneki pulled his mask on and followed Ayato through the corridors; they were going downstairs…were they going into the sewers? He stopped briefly at one door that had blood stains in it and holes in the walls before hurrying after Ayato as he arrived at their destination. They entered a large room that smelt like it was just beside the sewers. A group of masked people sat on a worn down couch that just sat on one side of the room.

"Hey Ayato! Hey Kaneki!" One of them shouted in greeting, Kaneki recognised the voice as Momo's. Her mask was strange; it was a gas mask that covered the bottom half of her face, allowing the ghoul investigators to see her hungry eyes. Kaneki looked around and realised that they were all the people he'd met before. Seto's mask was similar to Momo's except it was made of black leather and had straps and clasps where his mouth would usually be. It was as though it was symbolic, like he was trying to stop himself from eating. Pierre had a black mask that covered his eyes like a masquerade mask, on the right side of his face though it expanded and formed a sort of black tooth that stretched to the bottom of his face. Like the mask was melting. Aiko wore a mask that covered her whole face; the eyes were just printed on fabric that way she could still see. The eyes were designed to look like slits while the mouth was a stitched on smile. A belt looped from one side of the mask to the other to help it stay on. Sachi's mask was unlike the others brutal, menacing one. It was beautiful and elegant; it was a silver masquerade mask that was tied around her head with a leather belt. The right side of her mask was like Pierre's, it stretched off of her face to form a silver butterfly wing that looked fragile and delicate. Unlike her, she was brute force and 'out there'.

"You guys ready?" Sachi asked but she was interrupted by everyone's gasps of amazement at Kaneki's mask.

"Wow! Who made your mask?" Aiko asked.

"Oh…Uta-san did."

"That design is awesome." Seto commented.

"How come it only covers one of your eyes?" Pierre asked.

"Only my left eye goes black and red. Uta-san wanted to make my ghoul eye visible instead of both, that way the ghoul investigators wouldn't know I'm a half-ghoul." Kaneki answered in a tired voice.

"Right! Are you guys ready?" Sachi asked again. Ayato nodded as he took of his jacket. Aiko stole it immediately and slipped it on, declaring that it was cold.

"Yeah." Kaneki murmured quietly.

"Okay then, you can start." Sachi smiled. Ayato swung at Kaneki before attempting to kick him. He was a different fighter compared to Yomo-san. He was faster and more agile. Kaneki dodged and studied his movements while Sachi studied his own. Ayato swiped at his face and managed to cut him below his ghoul eye before swinging around and kicking him away. They watched as Kaneki disappeared in a cloud of dust on the other side of the area.

"That the best you got?" Ayato antagonized. The last time he fought Kaneki, he'd been wiped out completely, maybe he was still recovering from his 1 year sleep in. He looked deeper into the cloud of dust and noticed something move. He took a step back and watched as a flash of red shot out of the dust. That bastard released his fucking kagune! Ayato attempted to dodge but it gouged his side, he bit his lip to keep himself from cursing and watched as Kaneki used his kagune to lift himself into the air.

"Holy shit." Momo murmured as she watched Kaneki flip nimbly as his rinkaku tails attacked Ayato who was still down on the ground. The slamming of Kaneki's kagune on the hard concrete ground rang in Aiko's ears and she watched, completely enthralled in the fight. Kaneki dropped to the ground as Ayato still attempted to dodge his attacks. Sachi watched as the white haired ghoul cracked his finger and smirked. She smiled as well, he knew his ghouls. He was wearing Ayato out, ukaku ghouls were designed for speed and agility but their stamina was shit. He was waiting for Ayato to get tired. What a fighter.

"Fight me properly dipshit!" Ayato cursed as he leapt to one side of the attack. He looked to find Kaneki's fist just millimetres from his face. Shit. The sound of that one punch echoed through the empty room.

"Yikes, poor Ayato." Seto whimpered as he saw Kaneki use one of his tails to throw Ayato into a wall. Ayato released his kagune, he knew he was releasing it late and that he should've released it when he was dodging but he hadn't realised that then. He ran at Kaneki, his speed had increased dramatically since he'd released his kagune, making it harder for Kaneki to dodge. The sound of each hit hung in the air, Ayato's foot hitting Kaneki's chest or Kaneki's fist hitting Ayato's face. Ayato hissed and leapt back, regrouping his strength just as he saw Kaneki's rinkaku thrash wildly. They smashed into the ceiling and the floor; it was as though he didn't care if he missed anymore. As though he just wanted to destroy. A piece of hard, pure concrete fell from the ceiling and slammed into Ayato's back. He hissed in pain as it snapped his spine and he fell to the ground. Kaneki appeared in front of him; his rinkaku had stopped moving and were retreating behind his back.

"Sorry Ayato-kun, are you alright?" He asked as he crouched down beside him. Ayato watched as his eyes reverted from hungry insanity into their normal pained expression. He felt his spine regenerate and fix itself and groaned as he stood up. It felt sprained and he found it difficult to walk.

"Crap." He muttered as he attempted to take a step. He felt Kaneki's arm sweep under his legs as his other one wrapped around his shoulders.

"You shouldn't walk yet, even if it has healed." Kaneki smiled sadly at him. Ayato feebly punched him in the face.

"Fucked up bastard, I'll get payback." Ayato promised.

"Okay." Kaneki smirked as he carried Ayato over to the others. Momo was cackling with mad laughter and Aiko was in awe of Kaneki.

"YOU SUCK AYATO! OH MY FUCKING GOD YOU'RE 100% SHIT!" Momo screamed as she slammed the ground with her fist. Ayato spat at her since that was the only attack he could do at the time. Momo shrieked and ran around claiming she had been diseased by stupidity.

"Wow! Kaneki can you teach me to fight?" Aiko murmured shyly.

"Uh, you have a koukaku don't you? I don't know if I know enough to help you with one of those." Kaneki mumbled in a tired tone.

"Oh! Well, are you able to, uh, train with me though?" Aiko opted for her back-up option which bode well with Kaneki.

"Sure." He smiled reassuringly.

"Right, next volunteer up!" Sachi announced as Kaneki laid Ayato down on the couch.

"Wait…what?" Kaneki reeled back in shock.

"Two people will train with you tonight and then basic training will be done tomorrow morning and night." Sachi explained. Pierre stood up and stretched his arms lazily.

"I'll go." Sachi smiled a pleasantly surprised smile and nodded.

"Go ahead." Pierre walked out into the open area of the room and smirked at Kaneki.

"Bring it." He chirped. Kaneki released his kagune and slammed it beside Pierre who just stood there and smiled. He didn't even bother dodging. Kaneki decided to test whether Pierre was brave or stupid so he aimed one of his rinkaku tails directly at him. Pierre didn't dodge again, he let the tail pierce through his chest, blood slowly trickled out of his smiling mouth. Sachi smiled.

"Oh Kaneki," She murmured, "You can't beat a masochist in a game of pain."

Pierre released his bikaku; it was covered in spikes and moved behind him like he was wagging his tail. Kaneki stabbed Pierre again but he just took the blow…again.

"My turn to play~" Pierre sang and ran at Kaneki, his body moving up the rinkaku tail that had stabbed him. Kaneki took a step back in shock at how crazy Pierre appeared, he seemed so calm earlier. Then again, maybe the storm and chaos that he's showing now was just swirling and ripping him up inside. Maybe every moment that he was stable was the calm before the storm. Kaneki retracted his rinkaku from Pierre's body and leapt up into the air, only to be hit by the spikes off Pierre's bikaku. They pierced his shoulders and his knee caps, such precision. Is he able to aim his spikes? Kaneki thought as he land on the ground, his legs buckling underneath him. Pierre walked up to him, his usual calm self falling back into place on his skin. He raised his bikaku and placed above Kaneki's forehead.

"I win." He muttered.

"Not yet!" Kaneki hissed and got his rinkaku to grip Pierre's bikaku, he held onto it tight before using it to throw Pierre across the room. He leapt after him as he went flying. Pierre planted a foot on the ground and smirked, bikaku ghouls had the gift of extraordinary balance. Kaneki went to kick Pierre in the face but his opponent managed to grab his foot before it made contact.

"This again, huh?" Kaneki murmured before twisting around, breaking his leg in several parts before kicking Pierre in the side of the head. Sachi winced as she heard the sound of Kaneki's bones snapping, her eyes widened as she saw the bloody aftermath of his leg. But then she saw it regenerate.

"Shit that's fast." She muttered as she blinked for the first time since the fight began. Kaneki walked over to Pierre who was dizzy and stumbling around.

"I think I win." Kaneki mumbled quietly. Pierre turned to face him and smiled.

"Man, you know how to fight. Yeah, you win, _je suis nique_." Pierre chuckled as he walked off the side.

"That'll be it for tonight, tomorrow we'll just do simple stuff Kaneki-kun." Sachi called out. Kaneki turned to look at her before nodding, he felt someone grab his arm and when he looked to see who it was he found Aiko staring at him in reverence.

"That was amazing Kaneki-kun! Who talk you to fight like that?" She asked him eagerly. Sachi sat back and watched Kaneki answer Aiko before she looked up at the ceiling. She hummed a melodic tune to herself, singing the words to match it in her head.

_Let's dance_

'_Cause tonight we're fire_

_Break Out_

_Going straight to the top_

_Let's dance_

_Forever young_

_Here come the new kings_

_**HERE COME THE NEW KINGS**_

* * *

**Okay, Chapter 11, wow a lot of music was listened to in order to finish this. Hope you enjoyed and remember to review, follow, or favourite.**

* * *

I'm just the boy inside the man/ Not exactly who you think I am/ Trying to trace my steps back here again/ So many times


	13. Friction

**I do not own anything you recognise as part of the Tokyo Ghoul series, I only own my imagination and my own ideas.**

* * *

Kaneki woke up with the sun on his face and groaned tiredly. He rolled over to block the radiant beams of light from his view but it wasn't enough to let him fall back to sleep. The door burst open with a startling bang and Kaneki opened his eyes yet again.

"Yo, time to wake up you piece of shit." Ayato 'greeted' from the doorway. Kaneki glared at him and rolled over again, he'd prefer the sunshine over Ayato. He heard Ayato sigh and walk further into the room. The next thing Kaneki knew he was on the floor, his mattress on top of him, his blankets askew around him.

"The hell Ayato-kun?!" Kaneki growled from underneath the fabric. Ayato chuckled before grabbing Kaneki's foot and dragging him away from what remained of his bed.

"You slept for a whole year; I think you can wake up now." Ayato dragged him into the hallway.

"Have you ever heard of friction Ayato-kun?!" Kaneki complained as he felt himself getting carpet burns along his back.

"What's that? A type of writing style?" Ayato asked as he continued to drag Kaneki along the floor.

"THAT'S FICTION NOW LET GO OF ME!" Kaneki yelled and kicked himself free of Ayato's grasp. Ayato grinned as he watched Kaneki sit up and wince as his carpet burns flared up angrily.

"Someone's feisty this morning."

"Shut up."

"Hell no, I'm enjoying this." Ayato smirked; Kaneki stood up and began to walk away, back to his allocated bedroom.

"Don't think you're just going to go back to sleep BaKaneki! Sachi put me in charge of you and I say that you're getting up now!" Ayato called out to Kaneki as the half-ghoul disappeared back into his room.

"I already got the fuck up, who said I had to stay up?" Kaneki called back. Ayato groaned before crossing his arms and marching back to Kaneki's room.

"You're not only feisty this morning, you're a pain in the ass…how much have you eaten?" Kaneki turned to look at him.

"I haven't eaten since I went unconscious I guess…" Kaneki trailed off.

"I thought Sachi made you eat when you woke up…oh." Ayato realised what Kaneki was getting at, he'd gotten used to eating ghouls. He didn't like human meat, he'd adapted. Changed. Ayato sighed.

"Why don't you just go out and hunt ghouls or something?" He asked, Kaneki sighed.

"It's hard to hunt ghouls."

"How so?"

"For one, their ghouls, they can fight back with their kagunes. Two, since their ghouls they're used to running or at least hiding. How am I supposed to hunt them out in the open?" Ayato blinked, if he was complaining about how hard it was to hunt ghouls why didn't he just hunt humans? Or…was it because he'd been human that he didn't hunt them? That eating humans felt like cannibalism? Ayato looked down at the floor before nodding to himself.

"Get dressed, we leave in 10 minutes." He stated before leaving the room. Kaneki looked at his disappearing figure before getting up and following him.

"Where are we going?" He asked. Ayato didn't bother turning around, he simply answered as he kept walking.

"We're going to get some food into you."

* * *

"Ayato-kun, you don't have to come with me."

"Shut up, this is my choice; just find a ghoul to chow down." Ayato sighed from the roof of the building they were on. Kaneki scanned the people walking in the street before settling on one person. Or should that be ghoul? He stood up and descended onto the street, keeping his victim in plain sight. She didn't seem to be dangerous; he couldn't smell a lot from her, not like most ghouls who hunted for fun. THEY were dangerous.

"A girl? Really?" He heard Ayato suddenly speak up from behind him. He turned around to see the 16 year old smirking at him.

"The only one I could sense in the street." Kaneki reasoned.

"Sure~" Ayato chimed as he stepped into pace with Kaneki. He glanced around at the humans walking by and glared at a couple of them that were smiling and laughing, damn them for being able to live normal lives, damn them for not knowing the fear of being hunted by the CCG. Damn them.

"Ayato-kun?" Kaneki's voice brought him back; he clicked his tongue angrily before walking on ahead.

"Just hurry the fuck up Kaneki." Ayato didn't understand the way he acted around Kaneki. One minute he would be comfortable around him and then he would act nasty and lash out. He hated Kaneki but sometimes it felt as if that the two of them could be friends. Ayato shook his head, fuck that. He didn't need friends, all he needed were answers, and the one answer he wanted most was…

Why the fuck couldn't he let things go?

* * *

**Okay, sorry about the late update but thank you to anyone that was patient and read this chapter~! I'm hoping to update soon but I'm thinking it was a mistake to start a Dangan Ronpa and Supernatural story at the same time as this…heh. Anyway, updates may be slow but please try to be patient! I will try to get more chapters up when I have the chance! **

**Thank you to darkness-has-eyes who reviewed my story~**

* * *

**IT'S TIME TO MOVE ON, MY DEAR**


	14. Putrid Black & Slimy Red

**I do not own anything you recognise as part of the Tokyo Ghoul series, only my imagination and my own ideas.**

* * *

The door to living room opened slowly as Kaneki and Ayato entered, no one was up yet, either that or they were out training. Ayato turned to look at Kaneki and frowned.

"Oi, BaKaneki."

"Hm? What's wrong Ayato-san?" Kaneki turned to look at him more clearly as he shifted the duffle bag around on his shoulder.

"You've got blood on your face." Ayato muttered as he glared at Kaneki and the offending blood that was smeared on his cheek.

"Eh?" Kaneki blinked at Ayato dumbly as Ayato flopped his head to his right, his indigo hair falling over his left eye and draping dramatically over his face as he did. Kaneki then noticed that he was wearing a pair of studs in each of his ear lobes. He was about to mention it when Ayato poked him in the face.

"There. The blood's there." He sighed.

"Oh, thanks." Kaneki wiped the blood off his face as best he could but it had dried a fair bit. Ayato sighed as he rolled his eyes and tilted his head to the left, his indigo hair following him. Lucky they'd taken the back alleyways home. Ayato walked into the room and flopped down on the couch, leaving Kaneki to walk alone into the kitchen and put the contents of the duffle bag in the fridge.

"You should clean up before Sachi gets home." Ayato called out to Kaneki as the white haired boy lifted up a disembodied arm.

"Why?"

"She has this thing about manners." Kaneki looked at the couch that Ayato was lying on, he could only see Ayato's hair and his feet hanging off the end from where he was standing but he could tell that Ayato had his eyes closed.

"Okay, thanks for the warning."

"Whatever." Ayato waved lazily from the couch before letting his arm flop back down. He laid there with his eyes closed for a couple of minutes before sitting up and staring at Kaneki who was still putting body parts in the fridge. Ayato stared at him before standing upright and walking out of the room.

"Kaneki." Ayato called out to the lone boy in the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Kaneki responded as he turned around to face him, instead of seeing Ayato however he saw a face rag flying towards him. It slapped him in the face before falling onto his arm; he stared at Ayato blankly as he entered the room.

"I thought you could dodge." Ayato teased as he sat down on a stool and grabbed the wet rag. Kaneki sighed as he place a chopped up leg in the freezer.

"I can, there just wasn't any point in dodging something that wasn't going to kill me." He reasoned before his hair was grabbed and he was forced to face Ayato.

"Ow! Do you mind?" He snapped as he struggled to get out of the younger boys grasp.

"Shut up." Ayato murmured as he began to wash the blood of his face.

"I can do that myself you know."

"If you did you would've made the rag dirty with your bloody hands."

"I could've washed them before handling the rag though."

"Yeah? Well you didn't."

"I was going to."

"When? At the end of year?"

"No, when I was done here, ow! Would you just let me do it?"

"Your hands are covered in blood, so no."

"Are you sure Sachi's the one with the issue about manners?"

"Shut up." Ayato hissed as he wiped the blood of Kaneki's face.

"I will go down with this ship." The pair of them turned to see Momo standing in the doorway to the living room.

"Oh, hey Momo." Kaneki greeted while Ayato glared at her.

"What do you mean by ship?" He asked as Momo snapped back into her senses before covering up what she said with a laugh.

"Nothing. Nothing, I didn't say anything." She grinned.

"You said something about a ship." Kaneki murmured.

"No I didn't!" Momo snapped before flopping down on the couch. Sachi burst into the room after her with a smile on her face.

"BEHOLD THE INFORMATION!" She cheered as she held a phone up to the sky. Ayato stared at her blankly before throwing the bloody rag at her face. She squealed and threw it back at him.

"RUDE!" She declared before bursting into a fit of giggles. Ayato rolled his eyes before snatching a piece of the arm Kaneki was putting into the fridge.

"Just tell us the info Sachi." Pierre sighed as he and Seto entered the room, slowly followed by a weary Aiko whose eyes lit up when she smelt the presence of the human flesh.

"Okay, thanks to past information that Ayato has given us," Ayato nodded slightly in recognition of her thanks, "I was able to pinpoint 3 locations that Dr Kanou could be in."

"Three?" Seto echoed.

"We can't search three in time; we'll draw too much attention!" Momo barked from the couch.

"Please, fellow fucked up ghouls, let me continue~" Sachi glared at Momo before taking in a deep breath and continuing the debrief.

"The three locations are scattered due to the fact that Aogiri have begun to switch wards more frequently since the incident around a year ago where the CCG took them down, I believe you were there." She glanced at Ayato and Kaneki, both of whom solemnly nodded before continuing what they were doing.

"First location: Ninth Ward in an abandoned shopping centre that wasn't completed due to the fact that some ghouls started running rampant in a nearby street. Second location: Seventh Ward in the underground train tunnels. There were couple sections of the railway lines that weren't completed due to the lack of money and a cave in, which was treated as suspicious at the time but wasn't thoroughly investigated. I believe it was the work of ghouls that separated that specific line. Last location: Seventeenth Ward: A pair of buildings were taken over last week by a group of 'rogue' ghouls. CCG are showing signs of preparing to move out and take them down but if that's the location we'd get there first." She concluded with a sigh before turning to Aiko.

"Any news from Ella?" The sentence prompted Aiko into bringing her phone to life and going through her texts.

"She says that there has been a lot of suspicious ghoul activity in the Seventh and Seventeenth Ward, she also went around and asked some people who owed her a favour some questions about Kanou. She says that one of them stated that he was somewhere out of sight, somewhere inaccessible. Ella said that it might be those train lines that you just mentioned."

"What makes her think that?" Momo asked.

"She went down there to investigate and found this weird looking wall." Aiko mumbled before flicking off her phone. Kaneki paused what he was doing and hung his head.

"Weird how?" He asked, Sachi turned to look at him and narrowed her eyes. Did he know something?

"Uh," Aiko flipped her phone open again, "she said it looked like it was alive, like a giant muscle."

"Kaneki, do you know something about that wall?" Sachi asked. Kaneki turned around slowly and Ayato noted how sad his eyes were but how expressionless he managed to keep the rest of his face.

"It's a wall from the 24th Ward called an 'RC cell wall'. The theory behind it is similar to a quinque; it's a wall of meat that can use a kagune. The technology to create the RC cell wall was created by ghouls, but only 24th Ward ghouls are supposed to know about this…" He quoted, slowly lifting his head and tilting it to the right to avoid looking at anyone.

"Wow, so it's a wall that can use a kagune? What, does it fight trespassers or something?" Seto asked.

"The walls open up and can regenerate itself in reaction to a kagune." Kaneki sighed as he turned his back on them and continued to pile away the pieces of the corpse he and Ayato had hunted down.

"Okay, thanks to Kaneki we now know what the wall is, also, assuming since it would be such a high piece of technology, it is most likely where Kanou is." Sachi placed her phone on the dining table and sat down.

"Guess we're going on an express to crazy town."

* * *

Her figure lay on the metal bed solemnly. Kanou took notes on her condition as he watched her from behind mirrored glass, he grinned to himself as he looked up to see her porcelain face.

"She might just be the best yet." He murmured to a dark figure in the corner of the room. The figure grunted as he watched Kanou's movements with extreme caution.

"I wonder when she'll wake up." Kanou murmured as he left the room, leaving the bulky, brute man to follow close behind. The room was silent, the girl's breathing was the only thing to have been heard, and suddenly, it changed rhythm. Her eyes opened; her right eye a putrid black and slimy red. She stretched a hand out into the empty space above as a single tear managed to slide down her pale cheeks. It made a sad little ping as it hit the hollow surface of the metal bench.

"Why me?"

* * *

**Okay, chapter 14 finished~! YAY! Onto chapter 15 now, hope you can review, follow or favourite the story~!**

* * *

**Isn't it sad when you get hurt so much, you can finally say**

"**I'm used to it."**


	15. Truly Beautiful in a Tragic Way

**I do not own anything you recognise as part of the Tokyo Ghoul series, only my imagination and my own ideas.**

* * *

There was darkness everywhere, so many blind spots that Sachi couldn't tell where an enemy may leap out from. She glanced over her shoulder and sighed as she saw Ayato and Momo bickering, did they not know what it meant to be quiet. She stopped walking and turned around, hit them both in the heads and then continued to walk ahead before either of them could say a word of disagreement. Ayato hissed and walked away from her and over to Pierre. Sachi looked past him and at Kaneki who was surveying where they were with extreme caution, as though he expected someone to jump out of the shadows and attack. Kaneki lifted his head and stared at Sachi before smiling sadly and turning his gaze away, fuck those smiles were annoying. People shouldn't smile unless they were happy and those smiles were far from happy. Sachi stopped walking and turned to face everyone.

"Okay, get your masks out and we'll split up." She announced as she began to place her mask on her face gingerly. She looked through the holes that were cut out so she could see and instead of seeing her happy, friendly ghouls that she had been walking with not long ago, she saw soldiers. Ghouls that were ready to fight with all they had. She hated seeing them transform into that, she wanted them to remain happy.

"Right, we'll split up into groups. Pierre, Seto, you're a group. Ayato, you go with Aiko. Kaneki you're with me. Momo, you vanish and start sniping. Got it?" Everyone nodded back to her and she sighed lightly before walking off, leaving Kaneki to trail behind.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Ayato looked through his mask at Aiko who was scuttling around like some infuriating insect. He clicked his tongue and walked past her, she froze, startled by his sudden appearance before chasing after him.

"D-Do you think we can save my sis?" She asked timidly through the darkness. Ayato turned around and although she couldn't see his face she knew he was glaring at her in a somewhat lazy manner.

"Why the fuck are you asking me?" He snapped.

"B-Because, you're here now and the others are off somewhere else…" She trailed off.

"No, why the fuck are you asking? Aren't you the one who prompted this mission? Yeah, Sachi organised it and shit but it was because of you that we're here. We're here to save that fucking sis of yours, so you should know the answer already Aiko." Ayato hissed before walking on. Aiko stared the slimy ground. She knew the answer, yes. But, she just wanted to hear it from someone else.

* * *

"Yui…"

"Yui-chan?" Dr Kanou knocked on the door to Yui's room. It had been three days since she had woken up. Surely she was hungry.

"Yui-chan, I've brought you some food." He called through the door, hoping his words would reach her. She was his new child after all, he wanted to treat her right, make sure she was okay. He looked through the small window that was placed in the door, just off centre enough so he could see more of the left side of the room. He frowned, he couldn't see Yui.

"Yui?" He pressed his face closer to the glass. His eyes slowly scanned the room again, his old, frail ears picked up the sound of soft singing.

"_Look down…the ground is crumbling…look up. The stars are all exploding…_" He smiled sadly and he opened the door, he knew how dangerous this was but he didn't care. He swung it open and the singing stopped.

"Lovely singing Yui, truly beautiful…in a tragic way." Kanou complimented. The room stayed silent.

"Yui?" Kanou called into the room.

"You hurt me." He turned around and saw Yui standing in the doorway.

"Yui…"

"You hurt me…why me?" She asked, her eyes penetrated him. He smiled softly and stretched his arms out wide.

"I improved you my child, there may have been pain, but it's over now, it's in the past."

"And that matters?"

"What's in the past doesn't matter anymore, we are in the future. We are the future." Yui's eyes narrowed at his rambling.

"So if…I hurt you like you hurt me…it wouldn't matter? Because it would be…in the past?" Yui smiled. Her right eye warped into a mix of black and red. Kanou took a step away from her.

"If I ate you, it would be okay right? Because it would be in the past. Right?"

The door slammed shut with a solid thud.

* * *

Pierre smelt it first…blood. It was fresh blood; it had been recently shed…or was still in the process of being shed. He grinned and turned to Seto.

"Something stinks." He smirked before running off, leaving his brother to follow.

"Pierre, calm down, we need to contact Sachi." Seto hissed as he fell into stride with his brother who turned to look at him and calmed down at the mention of Sachi's name. He nodded but kept his eyes on his destination. Seto pulled out his phone and lifted it around for a bit. No signal. He clicked his tongue in anger and turned to his brother.

"Guess we're alone." Seto mumbled.

"Not quite." Pierre responded, he lifted his head to the roof of the train line. Seto followed his gaze and froze. A bulky figure who was mainly made up of muscle hung from the ceiling.

"Evening." They grunted.

"_Merde_." Pierre swore.

* * *

Sachi and Kaneki swivelled their heads at the sound of something, or someone, slamming into a wall. Kaneki's eyes widened but before he could suggest anything Sachi gripped his shoulders.

"Kaneki, I'll go help them, you continue." She breathed shakily. Kaneki then understood a part of her he hadn't seen. She didn't leave anyone behind. If anyone she cared about was in trouble she immediately went to help. But wasn't she belittling them? He shook his head and grabbed her wrist.

"We're both going on ahead." He murmured. Sachi didn't struggle, she followed but she spouted issues of complaint.

"I have to help them! They're in trouble!" She whined.

"The sound came from where Pierre and Seto disappeared, they're capable fighters. I know Pierre definitely is. You have to acknowledge this and trust them." He told her.

"Like your loved ones did when you disappeared?!" Sachi snapped. Kaneki froze and turned to face her, hurt displayed clearly in his eyes. He furrowed his eyebrows and let go of her wrist. Sachi's eyes widened in shock as she realised what she'd just said. An uneasy silence fell over them. Kaneki turned away from her and mumbled something she couldn't hear.

"What?" She asked cautiously.

"You go then, if you think they're that bad a fighter, then go to them." Kaneki hissed. Sachi looked to the ground and thought about the situation. Funny, how someone younger than her, was wiser and more knowledgeable. She shifted from side to side, occasionally glancing behind her before huffing and grabbing Kaneki's hand. "They're capable, I won't insult them. Come on, we've got a job to do." Kaneki smiled.

* * *

Ayato and Aiko flinched as they heard a voice behind them.

"My my, and who do we have here?" The voice was dripping with sweetness it made the pair want to vomit. Ayato turned around first; the sudden figure was a woman. Slender. Probably mid-twenties. The mask was shaped to look like wolf's face. Ayato could only think of one ghoul with a mask like that.

"Mutt." He growled.

"Ah, Black Rabbit, I didn't think you'd know a lesser ghoul like me~!" She purred. Her black and red eyes glowing hungrily from behind her mask. Aiko shuddered as she laid her eyes on the girl.

"Oh! The Orphan! Oh my! I am graced with such beautiful company tonight~!" Mutt teased. Ayato glared at her before nudging Aiko.

"Get out of here." He hissed.

"What?" Aiko looked at him.

"Get out. Now." From the tone of voice he used Aiko knew there would be no point in arguing, so she simply nodded and turned away.

"Good luck." She wished before she ran off. Ayato frowned, since when did luck ever help him?

"Oh? Orphan ran off?" Mutt whined. Ayato glared at her as she unveiled her kagune. A pair of rinkaku that were layered floated out behind her, they looked like they were covered in fur, but Ayato knew that a better description would be scales. She clapped her hands together enthusiastically.

"Ne, Black Rabbit-kun, it looks like it's just you and me~" She chirped.

"Fuck off bitch." He hissed before charging at her.

* * *

Momo entered a room that looked like a laboratory straight out of a horror movie. Blood everywhere. The stench riled her up but she kept herself under control, she lifted her head as she heard the sound of someone getting ripped apart entered her ears. A strangled gurgle resonated through the room and drank in the sound of their despair. She looked around the room and hid behind a desk, she readied her ukaku. Who the fuck was feasting?

* * *

**Okay, thank you for reading this chapter! Thank you for the people who started following my story~! If you're new to this story, please review, follow or favourite! I'd appreciate it.**

* * *

**There will always be people telling you:**

**YOU CAN'T**

**Look them in the eyes and say:**

**WATCH ME**


	16. ABNORMAL

**I do not own anything you recognise as part of the Tokyo Ghoul series, only my imagination and my own ideas.**

Yui lifted her head to the ceiling as the blood slowly dripped from her face, delicious. The best strawberry shortcake in the world couldn't even compare to this taste. She picked up Kanou's severed head and held it in front of her gaze; she smiled sweetly as she admired his terrified expression that would be forever imprinted on his face.

"It's okay, because it's in the past. The pain is over, and what I did doesn't matter, because it's in the past."

"Right?"

* * *

Seto leapt back, narrowly avoiding the brute's punch. Who the hell was this guy? Pierre attacked the man with his bikaku but it didn't faze their opponent, he just grabbed Pierre by his tail and slammed him into the ground. Seto watched as his brother gagged on his own blood that was rising in his throat. He looked up at the ghoul who was hurting him; he had long black hair and some weird moustache that made Seto want to rip it off his face.

"Who are you?" Seto hissed, hoping this would allow Pierre to move away, but he wasn't moving at all. Fuck.

"**KAI!**" He yelled as he punched Seto's head into the wall it was already leaning against. Seto felt the base of his skull crack. He grimaced as the pain entered all his thoughts, consuming all possibility of him being able to fight.

"Seto..." Pierre gurgled from the ground as he saw his brother's face twist into unconceivable agony and pain. Seto's body slid down the wall in silence, he looked like a doll, all worn out and without a life. Pierre bared his teeth and managed to flip himself off the floor, enjoying the pain he felt as he did.

"YOU BASTARD!"

* * *

Momo crept onto the landing as quietly as she could, the strangled gurgle she'd heard had come from around here. She looked to her right, nothing but an office, maybe there was information in there. She turned to her left and saw a long, empty corridor, each wall lined with doors. She sighed, information? Or search? The purpose of the mission was to locate and rescue Yui; she should probably search for her then. She turned away from the office and walked down the lonely hallway as quietly as she could.

* * *

Sachi ran with Kaneki through the slimy train tunnels until they came across the wall that Ella had told them about.

"So this is an RC Cell Wall?" Sachi turned to Kaneki who nodded briefly. His kagune began to uncurl behind him and she frowned at the sight of it.

"What are you gonna do? Just bust it open or something?" Kaneki looked at her, his mask smiling as he stared.

"Yes." He stated simply before smashing his rinkaku tails into the wall, bursting it open. Sachi wasted no time in leaping through the whole he had formed and into the lab on the other side. She allowed her gaze to scan the room, there were pods lining the walls where she could see figures floating inside. Were they incubators? Was Kanou breeding these people? She frowned as that thought floated around her head, if he was breeding them…than there was a 'Mother' around…right? She looked at the centre of the room where an incubator larger than the others sat. She ran up to it and looked at the figure within. They looked tired, so empty.

"Kaneki!" She called out, "Help me open this!" Kaneki rushed over and began to claw at the sides, his hands searching for something to hold so he could rip it open. The pair pulled back as their search turned out to be futile. Sachi's eyes shifted in darkness and her kagune formed behind her.

"Stand back." She warned. Kaneki leapt to the side as her kagune crashed into the pod, the glass shattered loudly, falling to the ground with small tinkles. Kaneki admired her kagune while it was out; she had a rinkaku kagune that was split into six, slim tails that looked like vines.

"Let's pull her out." She stated as her rinkaku vanished. The pair grabbed the limp figure by their arms and pulled them out before laying them on the floor. Sachi stroked the young girl's hair out of her face and frowned. Her heart wasn't beating. She clicked her tongue and stood up.

"What was Kanou using her for?" She asked Kaneki.

"To create half-ghouls like me, that's what he was doing last time." He mumbled before the pair of them heard frantic footsteps. They looked at each other before a familiar figure burst into the room.

"Momo?!" Sachi exclaimed before the sniper pushed the pair of them to the ground. Sachi looked up at where Momo had appeared and saw a stumbling a figure swaying from side to side uneasily.

"WE'RE HERE TO HELP YOU!" Momo yelled at the figure who froze before chaotically laughing.

"That's what he said."

* * *

Ayato kicked Mutt in that stomach and watched her slam into a wall, was this really what she was capable of? He'd heard she was strong but this was pathetic. He frowned as his ukaku flowed out behind him.

"Why aren't you fighting properly?" He asked. She laughed before leaping at him, sweeping her arm out and bringing it in against his head, he dodged nimbly and froze his ukaku, sending off shards in her direction as she dodged as well she could, but she still got cut.

"Who says I need to?" She teased. Ayato observed and thought over what she said; doesn't she need to stop him? He kicked her down and grabbed her arm.

"You explain what you just said or I'll turn your arm to splinters." He threatened.

"I don't need to fight you properly, because I'm not the problem." She told him happily as she snatched her arm out of his grasp. She began to stand up but Ayato punched her head into the concrete, she ricocheted off it and fell unconscious. The indigo haired ghoul looked to where Aiko had disappeared and swore angrily, if she wasn't the problem what was?

* * *

Yui didn't recognise them. Who were they? More of Dr. Kanou's lackeys? She grimaced as she felt her bikaku twist behind her, the sensation of having a kagune was still fresh and odd but she welcomed it. If it could help her find her sister, than she would become a ghoul.

* * *

Aiko stumbled over a train line as she looked around her desperately, where was everyone else? Maybe she should've disobeyed Ayato and stayed with him. She sighed miserably before smelling something familiar, she could smell her. Her eyes lit up with an uncontrollable hope and she ran forward, down the dim tunnel.

"Yui!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading another chapter! Hope you can all favourite, follow or review~!**

* * *

**I like being weird.**

**It's all I've got.**


	17. Light

**I do not own anything you recognise as part of the Tokyo Ghoul series, only my imagination and my own ideas.**

* * *

"Yui!" Aiko called out as she ran into the lab. Sachi turned to face her and sighed in relief. Thank god she was here; maybe Aiko could talk some sense into her. Yui's eyes snapped wide open before she turned to see her little sister running towards her.

"Aiko!" She exclaimed happily and swept the smaller girl into her arms gladly; she burrowed her face into Aiko's hair and smiled. Her eyes closed softly as she took in her sister's warmth before she snapped them open again and held her sister tightly, looking up to glare at Sachi, Kaneki and Momo.

"Aiko…are they?" She whispered. Aiko looked up at her before turning to look at Sachi.

"They're my friends, that's Sachi," She pointed at the bewildered brunette with green eyes, "that's Kaneki," then at the white haired boy, "and that's Momo." She concluded as she pointed her finger at the small, orange haired girl that had found Yui eating earlier.

"Friends?" Yui echoed as her gaze softened on Kaneki who smiled apologetically back at her. Aiko nodded, bumping the top of her head against Yui's chin. Yui softened her grip and drifted her gaze over all of them before Aiko pulled her towards them.

"Sachi-chan, Kaneki, Momo, this is my sis, Yui." She introduced.

"Yeah, real pleasure." Momo scoffed as the memory of being chased down dark corridors was still vivid in her mind. Kaneki nodded and smiled warmly at Yui but didn't say anything to her while Sachi walked up to her and extended a hand.

"Nice to meet you Yui." She smiled; Yui looked at the hand and sighed inwardly before placing her unsteady hand in Sachi's confident one. This must be the leader, she thought to herself as she retracted her hand, she was the one the hid Aiko all this time. **Her.**

* * *

Pierre dragged Seto through another corridor before leaning against the wall and catching his breath.

"Fuck." He hissed as he looked at Seto's wounds again. He needed some food, but where the fuck was he supposed to find some in this godforsaken place? He slipped down the wall and rested Seto's head on his shoulder, what the hell was he supposed to do now?

"Hello?" He heard a faint voice call from down the corridor. He blinked in shock before turning in its direction.

"Look, I know someone's there, I heard the profanity." The disembodied voice reasoned. Pierre sighed and closed his eyes.

"Yeah I'm here." He responded. He heard the sound of metal scraping against each other before the voice spoke again.

"Is he with you?"

"Who?"

"Kanou of course, who else am I talking about? Santa?" Pierre snorted as he leant his head against the wall.

"We can talk about Santa instead if you want." He offered. The voice went quiet, Pierre could hear the sound of whoever it was softly banging their head against a wall.

"Are you going to get me out of here?" They asked softly. Pierre thought about, he wasn't supposed to just pick-up strange people on a mission, well…on the last he was supposed to but not this one, this was a rescue mission. Rescue mission. Rescue. Huh, he smirked as he thought about the misinterpretations he could claim he had based off the name.

"Sure." He groaned as he stood up, quickly grabbing his knee as a searing pain shot up his leg. He glanced back at Seto and sighed, this was stupid, how was supposed to get two people out of here when he was injured? He banged his head against the wall, this felt like a fucking horror game.

"Was that you?" The voice called out.

"Yeah."

"Well don't injure yourself, you're supposed to be my knight in shining armour, don't kill yourself off." They sighed.

"Here's the thing, "Pierre began, "I'm injured, so is my brother, in fact he's unconscious, so I can't do anything."

There was nothing but silence for a few short minutes before the other, unidentifiable person spoke up.

"Really?" They whispered hoarsely.

"Ball's in your court." Pierre rested his head against the wall and sighed, if only he could save everyone.

"Um…I think I can do something, I just need you to tell me where you are so I don't hit you." They said, Pierre's eyes widened before he faced the wall he was leaning against, they were behind it? He thought they were further along…he looked up and saw an air vent not far from him. Damn air vents.

"I am currently leaning against the wall."

"Um…to my right or left?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know what your right and left is?"

"Okay…oh! The air vent! Are you on my right or left of the air vent?"

"Are you facing the wall?"

"Of course I'm facing the bloody wall." Pierre restrained his laughter before looking at the vent.

"I'm to the right of the vent."

"You sure?"

"Of fucking course I'm sure."

"Don't cuss at me."

"Sorry." Pierre mumbled as he heard the sounds of clasps being opened, then came the sound of some sort of muscle moving around. His eyes widened at the mechanical smell.

"Are you-?!" He shielded Seto with his arms as the wall to the left of the vent burst open, sending rubble flying in different directions. Dust flew up into Pierre's eyes and down his throat, causing him to cough uncontrollably.

"Are you alright?" He heard the voice call out, it sounded clearer, feminine in fact. He looked to his left and saw the head of a nineteen year old girl poke out of the freshly carved hole in the wall.

"I-I'm fine, are you?" He coughed.

"Just need help getting out over the rubble and shit, but other than that, yeah I'm A-Okay." She responded, giving him a terrified smile. Pierre stood up and hobbled over to her, he looked at her face before noticing the issue here. Wheelchair. Crap. She looked at his surprised face and that at the wheelchair she was sitting on.

"Um…Kanou took too much of my kagune and uh…this is the result?" She gestured questioningly. Pierre nodded before walking up to her.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he picked her up and carried her out of her room without her chair.

"Getting you out." Pierre grunted as he placed her beside Seto who was still unconscious. She watched as he went back and grabbed her chair, throwing it out of the room she had once been in before investigating deeper within. He reappeared with a piece of a corpse, which he threw at the damaged girl and his sleeping brother.

"Feed him please." He breathed before slumping to the ground and eating a small piece that he had saved for himself. His knee creaked painfully and he smirked as he relished it.

"Um, where to now?" The girl asked as she shoved meat down Seto's throat.

"Regroup, we have some more friends further within." He replied before straightening her wheelchair.

"Let's go."

* * *

Ayato cursed as he ran into another dead end, this was going great. He hit his head against the brick wall and cursed again. Where the fuck was everyone?

* * *

Pierre sighed with relief as he walked into the lab and found Sachi with the others, and presumably Yui. He guessed that the brunette with wide amber eyes was Yui since he didn't recognise her.

"Pierre!" Momo exclaimed and ran over to him; he dumped Seto on her before continuing to push his new found friend along.

"Who's this?" Sachi asked as she pointed at the wheelchair girl.

"I'm Yvienne." She replied and stretched her hand to greet Sachi who happily shook her hand.

"Yvienne, this is Kaneki, Momo, Aiko, and this is Yui." She introduced. Yvienne nodded as she took in each name and smiled at everyone. Sachi gave Pierre a questioning look but he shook it off with a shrug before looing around the room.

"Where's Ayato?" He asked as he noticed that a certain someone wasn't hanging around the edges of the group or cussing at Momo. Kaneki frowned.

"We were hoping he was with you." He responded. Pierre sighed, picked up a girl, dropped a friend….crap. Momo turned to her left and smiled.

"He should appear right about….now!" She pointed down a tunnel and they all saw a distant figure walking towards them. Sachi released a breath of relief.

"Ayato! You okay?" Sachi called out to him as he got closer.

"Oh, I'm just peachy." He shouted back, Pierre snorted and looked over to see Kaneki smirking.

"Get your ass in here then!" Momo yelled at him.

"Yeah, yeah, on it bitch." Ayato called back. Momo glared at him before childishly turning her head away from him and placing it on Seto. Ayato became more visible and Kaneki noticed blood on him.

"Thought you said you were okay." Kaneki called out to him solemnly. Ayato stopped and looked at the blood.

"Not my blood." He replied. Kaneki frowned. Lovely, Sachi thought, we have to clean up now.

* * *

Ayato sighed as he wiped some of the blood off his face, he was about to continue walking when he noticed something red to his right. He took off his mask to get a better look.

"What the-"

* * *

**Thank you for reading another chapter! Please follow, favourite, or review!**

* * *

**End? No, the journey doesn't end here. Death is just another path. One that we all must take.**


	18. Murder Machine

**I do not own anything you recognise as part of the Tokyo Ghoul series, only my imagination and my own ideas.**

* * *

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. I stirred underneath the rubble and coughed as dust got caught amongst the blood in my throat. A crumbled brick slid and whacked my forehead, drowning my vision in red, I turned my head to my left but it was too dark. Fuck, this was not how my day was supposed to go. Shouts. Shrieks. I tried to listen but my ears were fucked up, it felt like they were blocked. I attempted to unblock them but my hands and arms didn't listen to me. I could only move my head and even then I was weak. I felt blood trickle out of my mouth and swarm underneath my shoulder. I couldn't do anything. Something grazed my hand softly before grabbing it firmly.

"-to! Ayato!" Someone was yelling out to me. Pieces of concrete were pulled away before I saw the silhouette of tall figure appear above me.

"Ayato-kun? Can you hear me?" Kaneki called out in worried tone, why the fuck was he worried. I was the one with multiple injuries, not him. I watched as Sachi appeared with an anxious Aiko who also began to help uncover me. I tried to speak to them but my mouth hardly moved and no words came out, I felt so helpless and pathetic, I hated it. I hated the fact that they were helping _me_ out of this mess when I wasn't even supposed to be in it. Sachi and Aiko stepped back as Kaneki scooped me out of the giant pile of nothingness, I felt a wave of embarrassment wash over me as he cradled me in his arms like I was made of glass.

"Ayato-kun? Can you hear us?" Kaneki asked. His eyes furrowed together in concern. I moved my mouth slightly but still no words would form so I miserably mouthed 'Fuck' and angled my eyes away from him.

"He can hear us; I think he's just paralysed." Kaneki murmured to Sachi. Oh yeah, _JUST_ paralysed. _**JUST. **_Not like he's ever been paralysed before, I should paralyse him when I get better, see how he fucking likes it, the fucking hybrid. I felt Kaneki angle his arms so I leaned closer to him and I felt like punching him in the face. The bastard was probably trying to make me more embarrassed than I already was but when I looked up at his face I discovered that he wasn't even looking at me, he wasn't even smirking out of amusement either. I managed to roll my eyes as Aiko began to poke my face out of curiosity, someone I didn't know stood behind her tentatively, shooting glares at Sachi every now and again. I decided that that was Aiko's sister so I let her be.

"We have to get out of here now." Sachi hissed. She must've heard something I didn't because she looked upwards. Maybe she heard CCG…

* * *

Sachi led her companions out of the tunnels and towards the streets, unluckily for them she got them to appear in a closed off area of a train station. Humans bustled around outside as they scuttled to and from places of importance. Sachi sighed and turned back to look at everyone else.

"I'll cause a distraction; you guys take off your masks and get out of here. Quickly." She whispered.

"What kind of distraction?" Pierre asked as he shifted Seto around on his back. Yui glanced nervously at everyone, unsure of whether she should be there or not, Sachi got her attention and smiled reassuringly at her. She returned her smile with a glare and turned away from her.

"A violent distraction might be best; it would explain your injuries." Sachi informed them.

"You can't do that, CCG thinks you're dead!" Momo hissed, occasionally glancing through the barred door that separated them from human society. Sachi frowned, this was hard. Multiple injuries that would definitely go noticed in a calm environment like the outside world, Sachi's cover would be blown if she attempted to do something, Kaneki's cover would be blown if he attempted to do something…UGHHHH! Sachi gripped her hair and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Sachi-chan?" Aiko murmured quietly as she watched their leader struggle to come up with a solution. Yvienne glanced at everyone in the group and frowned, she didn't know these people…should she really be trusting them so easily? She shrugged her shoulders. _Meh_, she thought as she glanced back at Pierre, _should I really be complaining when someone this hot is looking after me?_ Pierre looked down at Yvienne who smiled politely at him. He gave her a lop-sided smile before shifting Seto again. Momo turned her gaze from those two onto Kaneki and Ayato. Kaneki was holding Ayato awfully close to him and she could Ayato was clearly pissed about it, but he was paralysed so there was nothing he could do about it. They looked like a couple…Momo smirked to herself as she pondered her thoughts. _What would their 'ship' name be? Ayaneki? Kaneayato? Ayakane? Ayakane. Hmm, Ayakane sounded good._

"Um, guys, there's a hatch just there." Yui spoke up and pointed to the other side of the dim room they were trapped in. Sachi followed her finger to see a small door that was grimy and dusty, probably hasn't been used in years.

"Maybe it was built when the tunnels were built; it does connect to the ones that we just came from." Momo stated as if she had read Sachi's mind. Sachi looked up at Yui and smiled.

"Thanks Yui." She chirped and turned her head away before she got a chance to see Yui let out an exasperated puff of air out of her nose and turn her head away from Sachi. Aiko pried the door open with her koukaku and stepped aside, letting Pierre place Seto on the other side, leaning him against the wall before checking out what was on the other side of the door.

"Pretty narrow corridor, not sure if you can carry Ayato through it Kaneki." Pierre called out. Kaneki looked down at Ayato who looking past him and at the humans, his eyes red and black and shifting around like crazy. He bumped Ayato with his arm, Ayato looked back at him in a 'what the fuck was that?' kind of way, but Kaneki merely shook his head before turning to Yui.

"Yui, can you help reposition Ayato-kun?" Yui looked at him before nodding meekly. Everyone else was climbing through the hatch and into the narrow corridor but Aiko and Sachi were sticking around to make sure everyone else got through. As Yui helped Kaneki place Ayato on his back so he could carry him piggy back style she picked up his scent and looked at him in shock.

"You're…like me?" She whispered, hoping Aiko and Sachi couldn't hear them. Kaneki looked into her eyes before smiling sadly.

"Same way too." He mumbled before nodding as a way of thanks and hopping through the hatch. Yui motioned for Aiko to go in ahead of her; Aiko hesitantly stepped through the doorway and began to walk after Kaneki. Yui turned to Sachi and frowned.

"I don't trust you." She hissed before following her younger sister. Sachi smiled sadly before laughing it off, or at least appearing to.

"Of course you don't." She giggled. She sat on the edge of the hatch before hearing a noise to her left, she turned and saw a security guard open the door that had been hiding them from humans.

"Who the fuck are you? You shouldn't be down here!" He hissed before stepping into the room. Sachi's eyes widened and she stuck her head through the doorway.

"Take care." She hissed to Yui whose eyes widened before attempting to run down the tiny space. Sachi felt a fat, sweaty hand grab her arm and she hissed.

"You got friends have you?" Sachi glared at him and used the heel of her palm to break his nose. He staggered backwards as blood began to flow. Her eyes melted into black and red and the guard yelped.

"You're…You're a-!" She stabbed her hand through his throat, feeling his muscles move around her fingers as he tried to scream and breathe. She retracted her hand and watched him fall to the ground, writhing in agony. She lifted her boot above his head and stomped down, hearing the crunch of his skull as she did. It was like squishing a beetle. Simple. Easy. Effective. She turned to her right to see if anyone had seen her, only a few people. They were staring at her, eyes wide in horror. She licked her fingers, smearing the guard's blood on her chin as she released her rinkaku. The tails shot forward and stabbed those humans that had seen her face through the forehead.

An old man.

A little girl.

A girlfriend and her boyfriend.

A busker.

A man selling newspapers.

They died quickly and without pain. Sachi allowed her eyes to soften in remorse before she flipped through the hatch, retracting her rinkaku as she did. She slammed the hatch shut and skidded along the corridor, slipping every now and again due to the fact she had blood on her shoes. It had been a while since she'd killed anyone and the adrenaline ran through her veins like a drug. She kicked off her shoes and threw them through a vent that came up along her left and she continued to run, that got rid of the trail, they might think that she ducked into the vent as a means for escape when she took this route instead. They still might check though, which means she's put everyone else at risk. She fell out of the tunnel and looked up at all her companions who stared at her in alarm, who could blame them? She did have blood on her and appeared to be terrified.

"Split up and run! Kaneki, you take Ayato, Yui and Aiko with you. Head back to base! Pierre, you take Momo, Yvienne and Seto and head in the opposite direction to Kaneki. Get home fast!" She barked. None of them wasted any time in following her orders and soon disappeared. Sachi felt her sides ache in hunger and she writhed, pulling her knees up to her chest hoping that somehow that would stop her hunger. She pressed her forehead into the concrete and bit her lip. Sachi heard footsteps coming closer and closer; she placed her mask on her face with trembling hands and stood up hastily. Leaning against the wall. A man in an overcoat rounded the corner, his left hand tightly holding onto a briefcase. _Shit, _Sachi thought, _they got here early._ The Dove smirked as he released his quinque.

"Thought you'd get away did you?" He hissed, his eyes gleaming. He looked like the predatory force here, not the ghoul he was hunting. No, the human looked more like a monster than her. Sachi released her rinkaku again and grinned demonically, her eyes glowing behind her silver mask.

"Itadakimasu~"

* * *

**Okay, wow. School starts soon…uggghhhhhhh. I hope I will be able to update whenever I can. Anyway, sorry about the late update, thought I should get this out before (as previously stated) school starts. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you can either, favourite, follow or review!**

* * *

_**They're gonna rip up your heads,**_

_**Your aspirations to shreds**_

_**Another cog in the murder machine**_


	19. The Scoundrels! The One-Hit Wonders!

**I do not own anything you recognise as part of the Tokyo Ghoul series, only my imagination and my own ideas.**

* * *

Momo tapped her fingers impatiently on the bench top as she stared out the window into the night. Sachi wasn't home yet. It wasn't like her to take so long in cleaning up. She leaned back on her stool and looked down at the couch; Ayato didn't really have a room of his own so he was on the couch for now. She leaned over a little more and noticed a mop of white hair resting on the edge of the couch. She smirked before standing up and moving to the fridge, she opened it quietly and began to carve out some ice.

"What are you doing?" Pierre yawned from the hallway. Momo turned to see him helping walk Seto into the room. Both of them still healing.

"Pulling a prank."

"No. Not this shit again." Pierre groaned.

"Come on! They're right there! It's too good!" Momo gestured dramatically at the Centipede and the Black Rabbit who were asleep. Seto considered it and smirked.

"It definitely sounds appealing…" He chuckled.

"I know!" Momo squealed quietly before digging more ice out.

"I don't think we should." Pierre murmured.

"It's a good way to pass the time, that way we're not all freaking out about Sachi not being here. Sound good?" Momo argued. Pierre sighed before smiling at the white haired boy.

"It would be good to get revenge…"

* * *

Aiko looked over at Yui in the dark, her gaze softening as she saw her older sister roll over in her sleep. How was she going to cope? Was she going to adjust well? Maybe Kaneki could help her somehow, teach her how to adjust in the way he did. Although, there was something not right about him. He seems to be all smiles all the time but Ayato told them about the torture. He told them about the fact he heard Kaneki's screams. He said he heard him laughing manically. Aiko looked through the wall. She didn't care, he was kind to her. Treated her gently. She appreciated that, but sometimes it would be nice if everyone understood her potential and not her age. She heard a 'manly' shriek erupt from the next room, causing Yui to sit up rapidly in shock.

"Wh-What was that?" She asked in the darkness, phasing out the sudden fear in her voice.

"Um, I don't know. Do you wanna find out?" Aiko asked tentatively. She managed to see Yui's silhouette nod in the dark before her sister stood up and opened the door. Leaving Aiko to follow behind her.

* * *

Momo looked up from the floor where she was laughing hysterically to see Yui looking at in her shock. She pointed over at Kaneki who was now fully awake and surprised. With ice down his shirt. She continued to laugh, stopping every now and again to snort. This caused Seto to cackle even louder while Pierre pinned Kaneki to the ground. Ayato lay on the couch, managing to move the top half of his body and laugh at Kaneki's struggle.

"Get him Pierre!" He cheered with a wolfish grin on his face.

"Hai hai~" Pierre chimed before shoving more ice down Kaneki's back. Kaneki squirmed and made a sort of squeaking noise that had Ayato, Momo and Seto incapacitated with laughter. The corner of Yui's mouth quirked up but she hid it as Aiko ran into the room and straight for Kaneki. Kaneki's eyes softened in relief as Aiko appeared at his side with an anxious look on his face.

"We should have a water fight!" Aiko cheered. Kaneki seized up. WHY WASN'T SHE HELPING HIM?! He screamed in his mind as more ice was shoved down his shirt.

"Interesting aspect, my darling~" Pierre chirped as he quickly let go of Kaneki and moved behind the couch, in case the half-ghoul would lash out at him.

"Yus! The young squire is correct my liege!" Seto squawked between laughs. Momo sat up, her arms wrapped around her stomach, which was screaming in pain. She gave a dramatic thinking pose before lighting up!

"I agree with the young squire! Tis a marvellous idea!" Momo leapt up and kissed Aiko's forehead before cheering!

"Men!"

"Yes my liege?"

"GET THE WATER GUNS!"

* * *

Sachi sat in the pipe tunnel as she caught her breath. She was most likely back on the CCG's radar because of her little outburst. She sighed before pulling at her hair. She looked at it and considered her possibilities. She could dye it black, like she had it when she met Momo. She smiled at that thought before reaching over and pulling the freshly killed corpse over to her so she could resume eating. A sound idea that was, she was bored with brunette anyway.

* * *

Yui pressed herself against the wall and held her breath as she fumbled with the water pistol. Why the hell were they playing this game? Weren't they worried about their friend? Then again, they all seemed to be rather capable of taking care of themselves without that mother figure around. Her hand tightened around the butt of the gun as she thought about Sachi. She hated her for hiding Aiko from her all these years, but then she was thankful. Sachi had organised the mission that had reunited her with her little sister. Yui shook her head. No, now was not the time to think about. She had to focus on this absurd game of tag. She felt someone come up beside her and turned to see Seto.

"Ahoy matey." He grinned devilishly. That's right, he was on her little tag team. They'd divided themselves into groups. Aiko, Seto, and herself were on one team while Momo, Kaneki and Pierre were on the other. Ayato was sitting it out, Declaring to be the information broker on other people's whereabouts. He had also declared that he was willing to take bribes in the form of food. Yui glanced around the corner, nothing there. She turned back to Seto.

"You found them?" She whispered. Why was she even going through with this?

"Aye matey, they be on the top floor. They have barricaded themselves in the nook." He responded with that damn pirate accent of his.

"The nook?" Yui echoed.

"Aye, the nook. Tis a small room but it has excellent, strategic views of the rest of the building." He informed her.

"And Aiko?" She asked. He turned to her, a grim expression on his face.

"It be a hostage situation maam." He drawled. Her eyes narrowed. They took Aiko hostage? That wasn't in the rules!

"Let's get her back." Yui grinned, slightly enjoying the feel of the game. These guys took it seriously but it added to the drama and the suspense. It felt alive. Real. It got her adrenaline pumping and she smirked proudly.

* * *

Aiko sat in the chair and watched as Momo paced the room.

"Pierre! Can you see them?" She barked at the french speaking Japanese teen by the window.

"Nope." He replied.

"Damn! Where be they? The scoundrels? The odd-balls? The one-hit wonders?! Where are they?!" Momo cried dramatically. Aiko giggled, Momo joining her as she flailed her arms around wildly. Kaneki smirked from the shadows before putting down his pistol and gazing out the window behind him. His eyes widened as his ears picked up the sound of footsteps and…a wheelchair? The door smashed open revealing Yvienne with two water pistols.

"BOOM MUDAFUCKAS!" She squealed as she shot them with water. Aiko laughed as she watched Momo run around like a headless chicken. Pierre slipped by the window, leaving a massive gap between his head and the top of the window frame. Three figures slipped in and began to shoot them down as well.

"Wha-! Ayato!" Momo exclaimed. Ayato gave her a feral grin before running at her and shooting her in the face.

"I didn't think you could run yet!" Momo spluttered as Seto ran over to her and attempted to put her in a headlock, allowing Yui to free her sister without hassle. Yvienne sat by the door, randomly shooting at anyone in the room. Ayato ran towards Kaneki and tackled him to the ground before shooting him in the face. Kaneki coughed and snorted as water got up his nose causing Ayato to cackle. The indigo haired boy lost all focus on the "mission" and just laughed at Kaneki's flushed face who exhaled loudly in protest and to try and clear his nose. He sat up and shoved Ayato off of him who kept laughing, causing Aiko to giggle along with him as she saw Kaneki's face.

"Shut up…" Kaneki mumbled as he glared at Ayato who smirked back at him.

"Shouldn't have broke half of my fucking skeleton should you?" Ayato snapped back before standing up and leaving Kaneki on the floor. Yui walked over and helped him up before turning to Momo.

"What now?"

The smile disappeared off of everyone's face at that question and Yui felt a twinge of guilt for speaking up. Seto noticed this and let go of Momo.

"Don't sweat it matey," He grinned, "We can do something else."

"Like what?" Ayato asked.

"We can get Kaneki his own permanent room, rehearse for our next concert like we should, we could play D&amp;D." He listed.

"Um…what was that about a concert?" Yui asked.

"Oh, we're in a band right now. The 'New Kings'. We're pretty popular." Pierre cut in.

"You guys are in the 'New Kings'? You too Aiko?" Yui exclaimed mildly. Her little sister nodded sheepishly.

"Who are they?" Kaneki mumbled.

"Oh, they're a famous band in Japan that keeps getting popular. I wouldn't be surprised if you guys went global." Yui commented.

"Thanks, but let's get back to the main topic, what do we do now?" Momo asked.

It was silent for a couple of minutes before anyone spoke up.

"How about we do karaoke?" Yvienne suggested.

"Sounds good." Pierre grinned.

"Get ready for me to kick your ass." Seto threatened childishly.

"Like hell you could."

"Excuse me? I out-sing your sorry little ass every time we're up on stage."

"Bring it on, oh humble brother of mine."

* * *

**Thanks for reading another chapter, I can understand if you thought this was meaningless but hey. I wanted a filler chapter and it's freaking hot in Australia right now, so hey. Water fights. HARDCORE WATER FIGHTS, in actual fact. Please remember to either review, favourite or follow~**

* * *

**(P.S The whole 'Where be they? The scoundrels? The one-hit wonders?' Is from a video done by ThePRGMinx who is amazing and has the best laugh ever in my opinon *^*)**

* * *

**All that I'm after**

**Is a life full of**

**LAUGHTER**


	20. For How Long?

**I do not own any of the Tokyo Ghoul characters, only my imagination and my own ideas.**

* * *

"Home shit home." Sachi murmured before walking into the building. As soon as she stepped into the lounge room she took some time to observe her surroundings. She could hear everyone breathing peacefully in a sombre rhythm. They were asleep. Good. They wouldn't be able to hear her. She stripped, dropping all her clothes all over the lounge room before walking up to the roof top. She leant over the edge, the cold wind sweeping around her causing her to shiver. She didn't know. She didn't know. She didn't know anymore. Was her cover blown? She wasn't sure. She wouldn't be able to know until her markers went off. Then she would know she would be caught. She gripped the iron fencing that was surrounding the roof and bared her teeth before unleashing a wolfish howl through the night that was anything but human.

* * *

Pierre sat up in a dizzy spell and looked out the window. Oh boy. She was in one of those moods again. He flopped out of his bed and onto the floor, slowly standing up and pulling on a jacket. Maybe he could talk her out of going insane.

* * *

**Sachi wasn't an ordinary ghoul. She was born with too many kagune sacs inside of her. All of them starving and too powerful for her to control. Too demanding. Whenever she used one, it would be fine, but using multiple at the same time was tiring. She would be exhausted. Not only that, but she had to bear the burdens that came with her kagunes. Weight. Stamina. Brittle. Awkward. She felt wrong. She felt overpowered. She felt like she couldn't even live up to herself…**

Pierre recalled the information Ella Rose had given him and sighed. He hoped she wasn't feeling any of those emotions right now. He opened the door to the roof top and saw her crouched on the ground, completely naked and with her kagunes wrapped around. Every single one. With that many out she obviously wouldn't be able to move. Pierre walked up to her, her rinkakus shifting around uneasily.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing? You'll catch a cold." He murmured softly. She lifted her head, her black and red eyes glistening with tears.

"Pierre…"

"Oh god, don't cry on me now. I'm not good at comforting, you know that." He joked before slowly sitting down beside her. Her ukaku tightened around her and she shivered. He chuckled slightly and poked her bikaku.

"Still can't believe you have all of them y'know? I was so freaked when you first showed me; I thought you were a monster." He clicked his tongue at his choice of words.

"I am a monster." She whispered softly.

"Don't go gloomy on me." He chided.

"It's true though…there's no other ghoul out there like me. I'm alone…"

Pierre considered her words before resting his back against her ukaku and sighing. Wiggling his fingers out in front of his face.

"Aren't we all alone? Guilds…gangs…groups…friends…aren't they just facades that we build up in order to feel less lonely inside of ourselves? I don't think they work though; nothing can strip us of this depravation inside us. The hole where our humanity is supposed to be. That eats us alive. Some of us embrace its pain and use it to get stronger, I mean look at Jason. He was mighty fine in his day but then Kaneki beat his psycho ass and became stronger. And then there are some of us that constantly think about it and how far they are from it. They strive to be it. I have a feeling that's what Yui will be like in the end…" He shifted around to glance at her and saw her gaze drop even lower.

"I guess…that's…sort of true." She murmured.

"Sort of?"

"Well, do you feel alone when you're with your brother? Or Momo?" Her eyes flittered around before shutting slowly, like she was tired of seeing the world.

"I guess not." He stood up and began to peel away her ukaku; his gaze softened as he laid his eyes on her weak figure, at the centre of all that power was the heart of a confused and miserable little girl. He pulled off the jacket he'd recently put on and dropped it on her head.

"If anyone saw you out here, they may start talking." He smirked. She pushed her arms through the sleeves and zipped it up, her koukaku ripping through the fabric and reforming itself over her arm.

"You mean if they saw me out here, naked, with you, alone, at night?" She giggled. His smile grew before her pulled her up onto her feet, her knees collapsing beneath her as her exhausted muscles began to complain.

"I feel dizzy…" She groaned before fainting into Pierre's arms. He sighed and dragged her off the roof and into her room where he placed her on the bed and gently wrapped her kagunes and blankets around her. _She might need some food_, he thought as he left her room, shutting the door gently behind him.

* * *

_It doesn't matter, because the past is in the past. Those events have no purpose in the present anymore. No purpose at all. So…being a half-ghoul doesn't matter because it's in the past? __**No, it matters, it's shaped my life completely. I can never be the same again.**__ But it's in the past, if you don't even believe in this reasoning than what will you use to justify you murdering Kanou-san? __**He hurt me. He changed me. He poked and prodded and stabbed and sliced and laughed and smiled and pulled and tweaked and stretched and dissected and-**__ Yes, yes, I know. I was there remember? But if you throw that philosophy out the window than you won't have anything else. Nothing. You'll be an empty shell. __**That's not true. I have Aiko. I'll be fine because I have Aiko.**_

_But for how long?_

* * *

**Okay, I am so very sorry it took so long to update! School (UGH) and the notorious writer's block struck again. But not to fear! They shall not keep me at bay from continuing! I SHALL ENDEAVOUR! Bye for now~**


End file.
